A First Time For Everything
by xTasteTheRaInBoWx
Summary: Spencer has a job but she won't tell the girls where. When Emily accidentally runs into Spencer while she's at work, feelings are revealed, and Spencer comes to realize that Emily needs someone who will never break her heart. R&R!
1. A Familar Scent

**I'm just going to see how this goes. This was another pitch from FUNKYSHAY and she's been begging me to write it!**

**Enjoy!**

…

"Where is Spencer, again?" Hanna asked as she layed on her stomach across Aria's bed, an issue of _Seventeen_ magazine in her hands.

"At work," Aria answered, her attention focused on painting her nails as she sat at her desk.

"Where does she work? And since when did Spencer even _need_ a job?" Hanna didn't even look up from the magazine.

"She just wanted something to do, I guess. A summer job never hurt anyone. But she said she just got some sales job. Didn't say where," Emily chimed in from her place on the floor, her laptop sitting on her crossed legs.

"Not surprised," Hanna replied.

"When does she get off work, Em?" Aria asked.

Emily looked at her watch, "In five hours."

"Five hours? That's a long time!" Hanna looked up from the magazine, her eyes wide.

"She started her shift two hours ago," Emily added.

"Damn! Does Spence even want a social life?" Hanna asked. Aria laughed a little as she applied a fresh coat of red nail polish to her left pinky.

"Hanna, why don't you get a job?" Emily teased.

"Em, that's like telling me to go play football for a living. Not gonna happen!"

…

After spending a couple more hours at Aria's, Emily came home to find a note from her mother on the counter.

_- Emily,_

_I know I said I would take you shopping, but something came up at work. I left you some cash to go to the mall. I'll be home by dinner._

_Love, Mom –_

Emily looked under the piece of paper and saw $150 in cash. She checked her watch again and saw it was about 3 in the afternoon. Deciding she could use some shopping, she grabbed her keys and headed out to her car. She smiled at the fact that she had the afternoon to spend by herself. She needed the quiet.

She started the engine and plugged in her iPod. She selected her favorite album by The Middle East and pulled out of her driveway towards the mall.

Figuring out where to start when she arrived proved to be a task on it's own. She thought about what she needed more of as far as clothes went, and then she settled on Victoria's Secret. She rode the elevator up to the second floor of the mall and walked towards the store's black marble entrance, it's displays catching the attention of bypassers with the bright shades of pink and red all over the propaganda.

As soon as Emily stepped into the huge store, the scent of perfume filled her nose. It was a nice scent, and it reminded her of someone. She just couldn't remember who. The scent was definitely familiar, and it made her smile to herself. Who had smelled like that? She couldn't recall.

Emily decided that the answer would come to her later and went left towards the lingeree department. She started browsing around the bras and saw one that was white and had a soft lace fabric on it. It reminded her of Alison, in a way, and how she had played Emily. Emily scowled to herself and moved on.

She found a few bras she really liked and so she decided to try them on and pick two to purchase. Emily made her way to the back of Victoria's Secret to the changing rooms. There, she helped herself to an empty room and proceeded to undress. She quietly lifted her black and white striped off-the-shoulder tee over her head, followed by her white camisole. Then she unhooked her bra and removed it, giving herself a once-over in the full length mirror before bringing the first of four bras up to her chest. It was light pink with tiny white polka dots on it. In the middle was a small, darker pink bow.

She pulled it on and reached behind herself to reach the hook, but found she was having quite some difficulty hooking it. She tried again and again but just couldn't quite reach it.

"Excuse me, is there someone who could lend me a hand?" She asked blindly, hoping an employee was nearby.

"Sure, which one are you in?" Answered a vaguely familiar voice.

"Number four," Emily replied, chewing her lower lip.

There was a knock on the door and Emily opened the dressing room door, one hand holding the bra to her chest, and gasped at who was on the other side.

"Spencer?"

"Emily, hey!" Spencer was smiling.

"Um, come in…I guess," Emily laughed a little and blushed. As Spencer entered the dressing room, Emily got wind of Spencer's perfume. It was the same she had smelled earlier. It was Spencer who had smelled so nice. "_This_ is where you work?"

Spencer looked down, "It's not exactly the _sales_ type job I was wishing for, but you know, I actually kind of like it."

"Why didn't you tell us? Hanna would love you forever if she knew," Emily joked.

"Well, I guess it's just sort of…embarrassing. I mean, I said I had a job in sales," Spencer tried to explain. Emily just smiled.

"I think it's awesome that you work here. Speaking of, can you hook this for me?" Emily turned around and Spencer swallowed hard. She was close with Emily, and seeing her in the lingeree was making her heart thud loudly. Spencer brought her pale hands up to grasp the two ends and gently hooked them together. The back of Spencer's knuckles grazed over Emily's spine and she shivered. As soon as Spencer let go, Emily turned around and swept her hair over her shoulders to show her friend the bra.

"Well, what do you think?" Emily asked, their bodies close, both of them making constant eye contact.

Spencer's eyes momentarily moved from Emily's eyes to her chest and back to her eyes, then she swallowed hard.

"It's beautiful," Spencer's husky voice was a low murmur. Emily smiled a little and caught Spencer's gaze, "you're beautiful, Em."

A blush crept onto Emily's face as she bit her lip. The two girls looked at eachother again, a moment of complete silence coming between them. Then, Spencer leaned in and kissed Emily square on the lips. Emliy didn't know how to respond at first. She had always liked Spencer, but she had never imagined that she would actually get the chance to kiss her.

Emily brought her hands up to cup Spencer's face as their kiss deepened. Spencer grabbed Emily's waist and pulled her lean body closer. Emily backed up against the mirror as Spencer kissed her, her skin getting chills from the contact with the icy surface of the mirror.

Spencer didn't know what had come over herself. Something just compelled her to kiss Emily with all the passion she could muster up. Maybe it was because she was tired of seeing Emily get her heart broken. Maybe it was because she loved Emily. Maybe it was because she was _in love_ with Emily. She didn't know. But it was what felt right.

Emily slipped her tongue into Spencer's mouth and smiled to herself when Spencer returned the gesture. Emily broke the kiss and trailed soft, wet kisses over Spencer's cheek and down her jaw, her hands sliding down the front of Spencer's body, finally hooking into the belt loops of Spencer's black slacks. Spencer nuzzled the side of Emily's face as their lips found eachother again.

Finally breaking for air, Emily smiled into Spencer's brown eyes, "That was…wow." She couldn't stop smiling. Spencer's cheeks dimpled into a grin.

"Look, Em, I just want you to be with someone who isn't going to break your heart…I just get so protective and I—" She was cut off by Emily's lips on her own.

"Would _you_ ever break my heart?" Emily asked, her soft hands sliding down Spencer's arms to lace their hands together.

"Of course not."

"Then maybe _you_ should be with me," Emily suggested.

"But…I've never…you know…with a girl. You're the only girl I've ever liked." The usually articulate Spencer was struggling to express her feelings.

Emily smiled a sweet smile and leaned in close, her lips pressing a warm kiss to Spencer's cheek. "There's a first time for everything."

Spencer pulled back and stared into Emily's eyes, then she laughed, "Look at where we are!" Emily laughed at their situation as well. "Who would have thought I would stumble up on you in a Victoria's Secret dressing room?" Spencer joked.

"Well, I do appreciate the help. I think I'm going to get this one," Emily looked down at the bra she currently wore, "And I think this one, too." She picked up a black and red lace one.

"Well, I'll be _more_ than happy to help you try that one on, too," Spencer winked.

"Unhook me?"

…

"Okay, is that everything for you?" Spencer asked professionally, noting that her manager was standing at the next register over.

Emily gave Spencer a playful glance, "I actually was thinking about getting some new perfume."

"Well, why don't we go find some you'll like?" Spencer grinned, walking around the counter and leading Emily to the perfume department and pulled a few bottles from the shelf.

"I think of you when I smell this," Spencer sprayed a little on Emily's wrist. Emily brought it up to her nose to smell.

The brunette grinned, "What is it?"

"It's called Bombshell. And I think of you when I smell it," Spencer smiled.

"I'll take it," Emily answered with a grin.

"Great," Spencer walked with Emily back to the register and Spencer proceeded to ring up the total.

"How much?" Emily asked.

"One hundred twelve dollars and sixty four cents, please." Spencer requested, acting professionally again.

"Jesus Christ…" Emily placed $120 on the counter and Spencer collected it and got Emily's change. "Thanks."

"Spencer," the store manager, Jessica, turned to the slender brunette, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

Spencer looked nervous for a moment, "What do you need?" She tried her best to sound casual.

"Well, as you know, we're doing our Spring collection fashion show here in town and we're allowed to have one honorary employee participate. I was wondering if you'd be interested in modeling in the show?" Jessica asked excitedly. Spencer didn't know what to say.

"Jess, that's such an honor," Spencer shook her head with shock, "I'd be more than happy to do it," Spencer nodded.

"Great, I'll email you the details, I'm glad you're doing it. You're going to be great," Jessica smiled as she left the register and went into the back room.

"Spencer, this is going to be so much fun! You're going to walk the runway with Victoria's Secret models! I'm so happy for you!" Emily said excitedly.

"I can't believe it, I'm actually a little nervous now!" Spencer admitted.

"You'll do fine! You're just as sexy as any of those models. If not sexier," Emily winked. Spencer blushed and smiled at Emily.

"Thanks. But anyway, I was actually wondering if you would like to go out tonight, just you and me. We could grab dinner and stuff…" Spencer asked, trying to play it off.

A knowing smile crept onto Emily's lips, "Is Spencer Hastings asking me on a date?"

"Well, you could call it that," Spencer shrugged, "I'm sort of new to this, but I believe that's what it's called," she joked.

"I would love to."

"I'll pick you up around 8, okay?"

"Perfect. See you tonight Ms. Model," Emily winked.

"See you tonight."

…

"Wait, so you and _Spencer_? Damn! I knew that Spencer is so protective of you for a reason! She totally wants you!" Hanna grinned as Emily sat on her bed later that day.

"Yeah, and so I came over here to see if I could borrow a dress. We have a date tonight and I want to look really good," Emily requested.

"Of course! I have _just_ the thing. You'll blow Spence away." Hanna walked into her closet and brought out a knee length, high waisted black dress. There was a red band just under the bust and it was very low cut.

"Here, this is perfect for you."

"Thanks. Um…shoes?"

"Oh, right. Just a second." Hanna returned to her closet and brought out some 4 inch strappy black heels. "It's almost 7 now. You need to go home and get ready! Don't forget to tell me all the dirty details!" Hanna joked.

"Thanks again, Han, I'll let you know how it goes."

...

Spencer pulled up to Emily's house promptly at 8. She walked up to the door and smoothed out her light pink dress before ringing the doorbell. She heard footsteps and then the sound of the door opening. When she saw Emily her face broke into a huge smile.

"Hey!" Emily grinned, stepping forward onto the porch to greet Spencer with a short kiss.

"Emily, you look so…" Spencer searched for the right word, "stunning!"

"Thanks, Hanna helped."

"Well, she sure knows what makes you look sexy," Spencer remarked. "Are you ready to go? Our reservations are at eight thirty."

"Where are we eating?" Emily asked, following Spencer back to the car.

"It's a surprise."

"Spencer, you know I hate surprises!" Emily pouted as they climbed into the car.

"It's a good surprise, don't worry. I know you'll like it," Spencer assured her.

"_Fine_…" Emily sighed, knowing Spencer wouldn't spill the details.

When they pulled up to the restaurant, Emily grinned and looked over at Spencer with disbelief.

"Campanile? This restaurant is pretty much impossible to get day-of reservations…how did you…?" Emily asked as they parked next to a meter.

"I'm a Hastings, remember?" Spencer joked, causting Emily to giggle as they got out of the car and walked across the street to the French-Italian eatery.

"I hear the food here is to die for!" Emily remarked as she and Spencer walked up to the hostess' podium.

"It is. Italian is your favorite, right?" Spencer asked with a smile.

Emily blushed and gave an admiring smile, "Yeah, and French is yours, right? Doesn't this place serve both?"

"Yeah. The owner is French-Italian and he cooks dishes inspired by both nations," Spencer stated factually. Their conversation was cut short by the hostess clearing her throat.

"Name?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"Hastings." Spencer said it with a sly grin.

The hostess immediately looked up and plastered a fake smile on her face, "Ms. Hastings…of course. Right this way." The hostess seemed nervous now. Emily figured Peter Hastings must be in a real position of power. The hostess led them to a small, two person booth. It had a small candle in the middle and was in a quiet area of the restaurant.

"Here are your menus, ladies. Can I get you anything to drink?" The hostess asked.

"What's tonights wine?" Spencer asked calmly. Emily looked at Spencer, wondering how she just asked for whatever she wanted and got it without question.

"This evening we have a _very_ special wine, a bottle of 1986 Chateau Lafite-Rothschild. Imported from France," The hostess informed them.

"We'll take the bottle, please." Spencer smiled politely as the hostess nodded and left them in peace.

Emily gave Spencer a look, "Are you _crazy_? Do you have any idea how much a bottle of wine like that costs?"

"Look, don't worry about the cost. I just want you to have fun tonight. This is my treat. Don't worry about it, Em." Spencer reached over and held Emily's hand.

Emily smiled warmly and looked back at Spencer. She saw the sincerity behind Spencer's gaze, and for the first time in a _long_ time, Emily wasn't afraid of being hurt.

…

**Okay, so this is going to be a two part story! So there's part one! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Set The Mood

**I can't wait to get started on this update, and I always have fun writing some good ol' Spemily fluff. I hope you all enjoy Part two of this story! :)**

**Just a side note: The music Spencer will be playing during the sexy time is the **_**Chloe**_** movie soundtrack, composed by Mychael Danna. If you haven't seen this movie and don't know the music, you should MOST DEFINITELY go to YouTube and look it up. Then play it while reading this. The song I would recommend from the score is called "In My Line of Business" again, by Mychael Danna. It'll change your life.**

…

"That was, by far, the best meal I've ever had!" Emily splurged as they returned to Spencer's car after a long time eating and talking. "And that wine! Wow."

Spencer grinned admiringly over at the tan girl in the passenger seat, "I'm glad you liked it. When do you have to be home?"

"Well, I didn't really tell my mom I was going on a _date_ with you. I just told her I was going to hang out with you. She said I could stay over if I wanted." Emily gave a sly smile. Spencer smiled, too.

"Good. Now I really can have you to myself."

"Are your parents home?"

"Are they ever?" Spencer asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Emily laughed a little, "and Melissa?"

Spencer looked at Emily without saying anything. "Yeah right."

Emily smiled even bigger at this. She would be alone with Spencer, with no one to bother them.

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that," Emily replied, now more eager than ever to get back to Spencer's house.

The rest of the car ride back, all Emily could think about was getting her hands on Spencer's slight figure. She was still feeling a little warm from the wine, and all she knew was she wanted Spencer more than she had ever wanted someone. As she looked over at the fair-skinned brunette, who was completely focused on the road, she was amazed at how easily Spencer had become comfortable with her. She was expecting something like Paige, where she was afraid to show her affections. But that went out the window very quickly. Spencer had dived into a relationship with Emily just as if Emily were a guy and society wasn't going to judge them.

Emily guessed it was because when Spencer liked someone, she only cared about what that other person thought and felt. She didn't care about anyone who said anything about her. She only had eyes for that person. And Emily was _more_ than happy to be that person tonight.

They pulled up in Spencer's driveway and Emily unbuckled her seatbelt. But as she reached for the handle on the door, she found Spencer had already zipped around the car and opened it for her. Emily grinned and accepted Spencer's free hand for assitance out of the car.

"Thanks," Emily said softly, following Spencer in the front door of the house. They walked silently into the familiar living room and Emily placed her purse on the couch before kicking off her shoes next to Spencer's. As she was removing her right shoe, she failed to notice Spencer stepping up behind her.

"We have the whole house," Spencer slid her slender hands down Emily's arms and back up again. When Emily finally got her other shoe off, she turned to face Spencer, her eyes dark under the low light. "What do you suppose we do?" Spencer's voice was a low murmer.

Emily looked down to where Spencer's hands were now intertwined with her own. Emily smiled softly to herself as Spencer traced circles across her skin with her thumbs. Emily leaned closer so her lips just graced over the skin of Spencer's cheek.

"I think we should go up to your room," Emily whispered, giving Spencer a chill.

"I love your idea," she replied, turning her head a little to steal a soft kiss from Emily's soft lips. Spencer pulled Emily towards the stairs and on up to her bedroom. As they walked, Emily looked up and down Spencer's body from the back, imagining it naked. What it would look like and what it would feel like against her own.

They stepped into the well-organized bedroom and shut the door, thus sealing them in for the night. Emily watched as Spencer let go of her hand and walked over to her iHome, selecting the soundtrack from the movie _Chloe_. The sensual music slowly filled the room and Spencer turned back to face Emily.

"Mood music, hm?" Emily grinned.

"It helps set the mood, don't you think?" Spencer asked teasingly as she stepped across to meet her in front of the bed. There, Emily didn't hesitate to slowly move in and give Spencer a slow, firey kiss. Spencer grinned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Emily's slim waist. Emily's hands moved from cupping Spencer's face down to caress Spencer's small breasts. She could feel Spencer's nipples through the material of her dress and bra. Emily's hands continued her exploration by moving around Spencer's back and tugging at the zipper on Spencer's vintage pink and white bob dress.

Spencer stepped back and slipped out of the garment, letting it puddle around her feet on the floor. Not exluding Emily, Spencer reached for the zipper on Emily's dress as well, but Emily stopped her.

"Let me." Emily reached behind her back and unzipped her black and red dress. Spencer's eyes widened as Emily wiggled out of the dress, revealing her newly purchased red and black lingerie. Spencer felt her loins stir at the sight of the athlete's fit body.

"Come here," Spencer requested, using her pointer finger to urge her over. Emily moved brisky towards Spencer and their lips met again. Emily backed Spencer towards the bed. Spencer grinned against Emily's hard kiss as the back of her legs hit the matress. Emily wrapped her arm around Spencer's back and helped her lay back onto the pillows.

Spencer brought her hand up to run through Emily's silky black waves. She loved the feel of her hair in between her bony fingers. Emily's tongue mingled with her own as their bodies created a subconscious friction, their need growing.

Spencer felt Emily's ragged breathing in the crook of her neck as Emily's hands reached for the clasp of Spencer's bra. Emily moaned a complaint as she struggled to undo it, so, with a laugh, Spencer sat up, Emily straddling her, and undid the bra herself. Emily didn't waste time yanking the garment from Spencer's chest. Then she quickly brought her hands up to cup Spencer's newly exposed breasts.

Spencer moaned when Emily pushed her back to lay down and leaned forward to latch her teeth onto Spencer's already hard nipple.

"Em…" Spencer sighed, speaking her first word in minutes. Emily kissed down Spencer's slim body, only pausing to look up at Spencer from her place just above the hem of Spencer's lavender panties. She was waiting for Spencer's nod of approval to remove them.

Spencer was breathless as she nodded quickly, her need making it almost unbearable. Emily bit her lip as she hooked her fingers into the soft cotton waistband and pulled the last remaining piece of clothing from Spencer's body.

An unsuspecting Spencer jerked when she felt Emily's hot tongue come into contact with her womanhood. Never had she felt such an instant surge of pleasure before from sex.

"Oh my _God_!" Spencer moaned out as Emily licked furiously, her tongue seeming to be two places at once. Her back arched and she clenched a fistfull of the comforter in her hands. Her hips moved as much as they could, but for the most part, were held in place by Emily's soft hands. Spencer was nearing release, not sure how much more of Emily's actions she could stand. Never before had Spencer felt so out of control. Her eyes fluttered as she approached the peak ecstacy.

"_Emily_!" Spencer hissed out as she stiffened and became overwhelmed with pleasure. Emily, however, continued to lick, letting Spencer completely ride out her orgasm.

Spencer's chest rose and fell rapidly as Emily returned up to Spencer's face. Emily smoothly kissed her and she could taste herself on Emily's tongue. She found it strangely arousing. Spencer bit down on Emily's lip playfully and reached behind Emily's back to remove her bra. Emily gladly let her pull it from her chest and throw it across the room.

Spencer pulled back from the kiss and marveled at Emily's plentiful breasts. She flipped Emily onto her back and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Spencer, you don't have to…you know…if you don't want to," Emily breathed, referring to Spencer going down on her. Spencer kissed her again.

"I want to," Spencer smiled sweetly. "Will you help show me what to do?" Spencer asked.

Emily gave a pleased smile and nodded. With that, Spencer began slowly moving south. Her kisses trailed across Emily's cheek and down to her neck. She stopped there to bite and kiss the tender flesh. Emily sighed in pleasure as Spencer left her mark.

Continuing onward, Spencer moved down to Emily's chest. She lavished it with kisses and bites, savoring the sounds Emily was making beneath her. She paused and looked up at a flustered Emily, who was chewing on her lower lip.

"Just...go down slow," Emily instructed.

Spencer did as she was told and continued downward slowly, taking much more time than Emily had. When she finally pulled Emily's panties off, she suddenly became nervous. What if she did it wrong? What if she did too much? What if she couldn't please Emily?

Looking at Emily again, Spencer made eye contact and gave a questioning glance. Emily reached down and cupped Spencer's cheek.

"I'm nervous," Spencer admitted. Emily smiled gently.

"It's okay. Just do what feels right," Emily explained. Spencer took the comforting comment and lowered her head to Emily's wet center. Then she tasted her for the first time.

Emily gave a soft moan when Spencer sucked lightly on the bundle of nerves that rested there. The noise made Spencer smile to herself. She began to lick up and down, getting a response from Emily every time. She was doing something right. Her right hand came up to cup one of Emily's breasts while the other remained on Emily's waist.

"Spencer…faster…" Emily said in a raspy tone. Spencer obliged. Emily moaned again. Now the only sounds in the room were Emily's drawn out breaths and moans as Spencer pushed her closer to her climax.

"Spence…I'm going to…I'm—" Emily stopped and moaned loudly, her body shaking with waves of her orgasm. Spencer modeled after Emily and kept going for a little longer. Once Emily's breathing somewhat subsided, Spencer crawled up the bed to lay next to Emily. She placed a kiss on Emily's sweat covered forehead.

"You did great," Emily said quietly.

"You were beyond great, Em. That was the best sexual experience I've ever had," Spencer openly admitted. Emily giggled and kissed the girl next to her.

"Be my girlfriend?" Emily asked sweetly. Spencer gave a smirk and reached over to tuck a strand of hair behind Emily's ear.

"Only if you'll be my date to the fashion show next week," Spencer grinned.

"I can come?" Emily asked excitedly.

"Of course! I got tickets for you and two for each of the girls. That way they can bring someone too," Spencer smiled.

Emily kissed Spencer passionately, "Of course I'll go."

"Looks like I'm off the market," Spencer grinned, kissing Emily again before pulling the covers over them and holding her close.

...

"Maybe I'll just ask Mona if she wants to—" Hanna was cut off by Aria and Spencer both speaking.

"No!" They said at the same time.

"What? I mean, it's not like Caleb is here to go with me," Hanna shrugged, reminding herself of her absent boyfriend. Suddenly Spencer got an idea.

"Look, just, give me the ticket. I know someone who you can bring who's _way_ better than Mona. She's the last person I want to see me modeling underwear," Spencer shook her head.

Hanna sighed, trusting Spencer's judgement, "Fine. But only if they aren't going to hit on me. I'm still taken, you know!"

Spencer took the ticket from Hanna's outstretched hand, "Oh, I know!" Spencer said upwardly, a sly smile on her lips.

"So, with you and Em all official, will we have to worry about PDA when the four of us hang out?" Hanna asked as she opened her fridge for the fourth time, hoping that something appetizing would appear, but to no avail.

"Hanna!" Aria said in a diciplinary way.

"What? I was _just_ asking! Speaking of Emily, where is she again?" Hanna asked, settling on a bowl of green grapes.

"She's on her way over. Her mom wanted some help with groceries or something," Spencer said as she looked over the schedule for the fashion show.

"I can't wait unil the show tomorrow night! You're going to have so much fun, Spence!" Aria said.

"Since you can't really bring Ezra, who are you taking?" Spencer asked.

"I was going to take my mom. I figured we could use some _bonding_ time," Aria answered with pursed lips. The other two girls laughed a little as the front door opened. They all turned to see Emily stride into the kitchen. Spencer's face lit up like a megatron and she moved from her place at the table to greet her.

"Hey!" Emily said happily, leaning in to give Spencer a short kiss.

"Aw! You guys are _too_ adorable together!" Hanna broke the moment.

Emily and Spencer blushed as Aria gave them an admiring smile.

"What Hanna means is we're behind you guys a hundred percent," Aria said, smiling warmly at the pair.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Emily asked Spencer, a playful glint in her eyes.

"Shouldn't Spencer be asking _you_ that, Em? I mean, you're the one who's going to have to look at Spence in all that sexy lingerie," Hanna joked, putting a grape in her mouth.

"Hanna!" Aria repeated. Hanna gave Aria a look, which was returned with Aria giving her an, _Are you serious_ look.

Spencer ignored Hanna's comment and focused her attention back on her girlfriend, "Of course I'm ready, I even got to try on all my sets today to make sure they all fit, and I'll tell you right now, you guys are going to love it."

"Should I be worried about containing myself?" Emily joked quietly, just above a whisper. Aria and Hanna looked at eachother with grins.

Spencer gave a mischievious smirk, "I'll make it worth the wait," she whispered so only Emily could hear. Emily giggled a little and nuzzled the side of Spencer's face, whispering another inaudible reply. Hanna and Aria wathced as the couple seemed to forget they weren't alone for a moment until Hanna caughed. They looked, up, blush on both of their cheeks and ear to ear grins.

"You guys need to get a room," Hanna raised her eyebrows and looked back and forth betweent the two of them.

"Sorry," Spencer said half-heartedly.

"Yeah, sorry!" Emily was still giggling a little bit.

"You guys are rediculous!" Hanna threw up her hands and shook her head.

"You asked for it!"

…

Spencer looked at her watch as she stood at the entrance to the warehouse where the fashion show was being held. Her foot tapped anxiously as she scanned the parking lot for the person she was waiting on. She needed to go start getting ready, but she had to make sure her plan worked. Her thoughts were broken by a hand waving in front of her face.

"Spencer!" Hanna caught her attention and she snapped out of her nervousness.

"Oh, Hanna, hey!" Spencer looked around.

"Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Hanna furrowed her brow.

"I was just waiting on someone…"

"Speaking of, who did you invite for me?"

"That's just it," Spencer began, deciding that the person was a no-show, "You see I invited—"

"Hey, you," came a familiar deep voice from behind Hanna. Spencer's heart lifted with joy. Hanna turned around and there stood Caleb in tuxedo, a boquet of roses in his hands.

"Caleb…" Hanna said in shock. He grinned at her, waiting for a reaction.

"You look," Caleb shook his head, "So beautiful, Hanna."

Hanna let out a joyous laugh and ran into his arms. He picked her up and kissed her full on the mouth. Spencer smiled, pleased with herself, as the two separated and looked at eachother.

"I can't believe you're here!" Hanna said, happy tears filling her eyes.

"Well, don't thank me. Thank Spencer. She bought me a one way ticket out here for the show." Caleb wiped her tears away as Hanna faced Spencer.

"You didn't."

"I did."

Then, before she could take another breath, Spencer was engulfed into a hug by her best friend.

"Thank you, so much, Spencer!" Hanna said joyfully.

"Of course. Now let's go on in. You need to find your seats and I need to get ready. Emily, Aria, and Ella are already inside." Spencer led the couple inside and showed them the seating area, then went backstage to prepare for the fashion show.

Backstage, over fifteen Victoria's Secret models hurried around, finding their first outfit and getting dressed. Spencer almost felt out of place. But she kept focused and got ready nonetheless.

…

"Okay everyone, please find your seats, because the Victoria's Secret Spring Collection show is about to begin! Can I hear some noise, Rosewood?" The director of the show asked the audience, who applauded and cheered in response. Spencer heard the noise from backstage and took a few shaky breaths.

"Breath Spence, you look great. You're going to do great," she told herself. As she prepared, the model standing next to her, a green-eyed strawberry blonde, put her hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"You just have to feel it. Have fun! You're modeling underwear, rock it!" The girl said positively. Spencer laughed and thanked the girl as they prepared to start.

In the audience, Emily anxiously awaited seeing Spencer walk down that runway. She perked up a little when she heard the music begin and the first models come out onto the runway. After five or six, Emily spotted her. Spencer wore a light blue and pink push up bra and matching panties. Spencer's eyes automatically found Emily's and they grinned at eachother. Emily whistled and clapped along with the others. Hanna gave Emily a playful nudge and a smile. Emily smiled back.

The next time Spencer came out, she was in an all white "pin-up girl" bra and panties with a lace trim on the top hem. Emily found it hard to keep herself from shifting in her seat do to the subconscious arousal between her legs.

Every time Spencer walked down the runway, she would stop at the end, look straight into Emily's eyes and turn around, walking back up the runway as if she knew it was driving Emily insane.

The last piece that Spencer wore, and by far Emily's favorite, was a black and white lace lace garter slip. It hugged Spencer's body like a glove and had Emily writhing in her seat. Spencer winked at Emily at the end of the runway, which resulted in many of the surrounding men to mistake the wink to be directed at them, which caused more applause on Spencer's behalf. Emily shook her head and laughed as Spencer turned on her heel and headed back up the runway one last time.

…

Spencer changed back into the black 1950's Chiffon Halter cocktail dress she had been wearing upon arriving. As she cleaned up her station, Jessica, approached her with a huge smile on her face.

"You were _fantastic_!" Jess pulled Spencer into a hug, "And I've decided that you deserve to keep the pieces you wore tonight. Consider it a thank you!"

"Jess, thank you!" Spencer grinned.

"No, thank you! You did awesome! Now, go impress somebody with your new lingerie," Jess winked.

Spencer laughed as Jess walked off, "Believe me. I will."

…

"Spencer!" Aria called as she exited backstage. She approached them and was greeted with much praise on the show. But Spencer only wanted to see Emily.

"Hey!" Emily said in a breath, hugging her girlfriend, "You were so sexy," she whispered into Spencer's ear. Spencer grinned as they pulled back and linked hands.

"Spencer, Aria told me you were chosen out of all the rest of the Victoria's Secret employees here in Rosewood to participate in the show?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, I was honored to do it! Plus, they let me keep all the outfits. It's a lot of cute stuff!" Spencer nodded, giving Emily a quick glance.

"Well, it was a lot of fun to come out and see it. I'm glad Aria invited me, but we have to get going, it's also family movie night!" Ella spoke with almost false enthusiasm.

"It's new," Aria added as she followed her mother out the door with a wave to all the others.

"Yeah, I think Caleb and I are gonna go back to his hotel for the night. Thanks again, Spence, for bringing him back," Hanna smiled, her and Caleb's arms around eachother.

"Thanks, Spencer. Great job tonight!" Caleb agreed as they waved goodbye.

"You two try not to have too much fun!" Spencer teased.

"I could say the same for you Spence!" Hanna pointed a finger at her.

"Whatever! Go spend time with Caleb! I'll text you tomorrow!"

"Bye Hanna," Emily waved. They watched the couple leave before Spencer let out a sigh.

"Spencer, you were so incredible tonight," Emily said affectionately, "You had no idea how wild you were driving me. I say we go back to your house right now and try out some of those outfits." Emily leaned in and pressed a kiss to Spencer's lips.

"Lead the way, darling."

…

**Whew! That was a LONG update! I hope it leaves everyone smiling! I know Spemily always leaves me grinning! Review and tell me what you thought!**


	3. Pardon the Interruption

**Hey everyone! I'm just spending my lazy Sunday actually doing something! I was going to leave this as a two shot, but it's just so much fun that I decided to continue with it! It's more of a light hearted Spemily, so if you want something more dramatic, go read my other Spemily fic titled "Second Choice." As always, enjoy and review, kids!**

…

"Can we _please_ go see Spence at work? I want to get some free perfume!" Hanna begged as she, Emily, and Aria walked into the Rosewood Mall.

"Hanna, it's not like you need Spencer to get free stuff!" Aria said sarcastically.

"Hey, I've been doing better, okay? I haven't stolen something in a long time!" Hanna pointed a manicured finger at her shorter friend.

"We can go by for a couple of minutes, but I'm sure they're busy after that fashion show," Emily said, subconsciously checking her phone for a reply from her girlfriend.

"Okay, let's go."

The three of them went to the upper level and towards the huge store. They could smell the different perfumes as soon as they walked in the door. Emily was the first to spot Spencer, who was preoccupied over in the PINK section, neatly folding assorted shirts and pants.

Emily held her pointer finger up to her lips and gave a silent, "shhh," to Aria and Hanna. They nodded and watched as Emily snuck up behind Spencer and covered her eyes.

"Guess who!" Emily said into Spencer's ear. Spencer grinned to herself, knowing that voice anywhere.

"Emily Fields, of course!" Spencer said while turning around and wrapping her arms around Emily's waist. They leaned in for a sweet kiss and smiled at eachother.

"Correct!" Emily giggled.

"Okay, seriously, how come they're so freaking cute?" Hanna asked Aria loud enough for both Spencer and Emily to hear. The duo laughed and pulled apart, remaining linked at the hands.

"What are you guys doing here?" Spencer asked with a smile on her face.

"We were bored and thought it'd be fun to come see our favorite Angel at work!" Hanna joked.

"I'm _not_ a Victoria's Secret Angel!" Spencer laughed incredulously and shood her head.

"But you totally could be," Emily said with a smirk and a wink.

"Yeah, I'm sure you know that for a fact, Em!" Hanna nudged her tan friend with her elbow. Emily just shook her head.

"It's pretty busy around here!" Aria pointed out, "People must have really loved the fashion show!"

"I think it went well," Spencer nodded, "My parents were even so sorry they couldn't make it that they are throwing me a little congratulatory party at my house this Friday. You guys should all come."

"Will there be alcohol?" Hanna asked, receiving looks from all three of her friends. "_What_? I was just wondering."

"We don't need another incident like drunk Emily. We won't be drinking, Hanna," Spencer said, recalling the night of the dance-off at school when Emily had found Hanna's flask and emptied it.

"Hey now, on my behalf, I was having a _terrible_ week!" Emily held her hand up in defense.

"Yeah, but now you have me," Spencer kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

"You make an excellent point!" Emily started to lean in for a kiss.

"Will you two cut the cuteness already! Jeez!" Hanna interrupted. Emily smiled and stole a kiss from Spencer anyway. Hanna groaned in defeat.

"Sorry, Han. We can't help it!" Spencer said with a laugh.

"Yeah, whatever!"

Aria laughed and shook her head, "Anyway, we'll let you work, we don't wanna get you in trouble."

"Okay, well, see you guys later then," Spencer bid them goodbye, but stopped Emily as the other two walked towards the entrance. "And I'll talk to you later." Spencer pulled Emily in for a lingering kiss.

"Bye," Emily said dizzily, still smiling from the kiss.

"Bye."

…

"Guys, do I look okay?" Emily gave a worried look as she walked into Hanna's room that Friday as they all put their finishing touches on. Emily wore a white gold colored cocktail dress with a pair of gold wedges. Her hair, as usual fell perfectly over her left shoulder. Aria and Hanna's jaws dropped when they saw the swimmer.

"Emily…you look…" Aria began.

"Amazing." Hanna finished.

"Spencer is going to be speechless!" Aria exclaimed.

"Okay, because she texted me and said Melissa is going to be there and her parents are both going to be there…and well, I just want to look good when she introduces me as her girlfriend," Emily rambled.

"Em, they already love you, don't worry! Just cause you and Spence are dating won't change that. That's not how the Hastings family is," Aria said calmly.

Emily nodded to herself and sat on the edge of Hanna's bed, "Are you guys almost ready?"

…

The three of them took Hanna's car to Spencer's house and saw that the party was already going when they arrived. Multiple cars were parked along the street near the house and in the drive way. When they knocked on the door, they were greeted by Spencer.

"It's about time you guys got here!" Spencer smiled, not noticing Emily standing behind Aria and Hanna. "Come on in!" Spencer stepped aside for them to enter. As soon as Aria and Hanna stepped forward, Spencer's jaw dropped at the sight of her girlfriend in the doorway.

"Emily…wow!" Spencer stared into Emily's eyes and Emily blushed.

"Do you like it? I didn't want to over dress, but I also wanted to—" Emily was cut off by Spencer's finger against her lips.

"I love it. You look breathtaking, Em. Really," Spencer grinned, moving her hand down to lace with Emily's. She pulled the brunette inside and regrouped with Aria and Hanna.

"I told you she would love it, Em!" Hanna said giddily.

Many of the guests were Hastings family friends and co-workers of Peter and Veronica. Parties at Spencer's house were always like this. People who barely even knew Spencer coming over to congratulate her on whatever award or accomplishment she had on her plate.

"My parents, were wondering when you would arrive, Em. They're excited to meet you. When I told them my mom said that I must be picky about my women because you're so beautiful," Spencer half-joked.

"They were okay with it?" Emily asked nervously. Spencer gave Emily a sweet smile and cupped Emily's face in her hands.

"They're perfectly okay with it, Em, I promise." Spencer placed a soft kiss on Emily's lips, but they were interrupted yet again. This time by Melissa's voice. They jumped apart and stood side by side.

"Spencer, don't be rude. It's about time you brought Emily over!" Melissa looked at Spencer before turning her attention to Emily.

"That dress is beautiful, Emily. It really suits you," Melissa said with a smile, "Spencer is _very_ lucky to be with someone as beautiful and talented as you."

Emily blushed and shook her head, "Thanks. But I think I'm the lucky one."

"If you insist!" Melissa looked at Spencer again, a look of superiority in her eyes. "But I bet you could have anyone you wanted!" Melissa added, "Man _or_ woman."

If looks could kill, Melissa would be dead. Spencer's eyes burned through her sister like the sun as she made her subtle remarks.

"Well, I guess I should consider myself _especially_ lucky then, shouldn't I?" Spencer asked through her teeth.

Aria could sense the tension between the two sisters and stepped in, "Um, Spencer, weren't you going to show us where the drinks were?"

Spencer got Aria's hint and nodded, "Yeah. I'll show you."

"It was nice seeing you, Emily," Melissa said, watching Spencer lead the three girls away to the kitchen.

"Thanks for that," Spencer thanked Aria.

"That tension killing my mood!" Hanna whined.

"Well, Melissa certainly likes you," Spencer said bitterly.

"Spence, I'm sorry. I know you two don't get along…but I just want your family to like me," Emily apologized.

Spencer shook her head and gave Emily's hand a light squeeze, "Don't be sorry. I'm glad she likes you." Spencer leaned over and kissed Emily's cheek.

"Spencer! There you are!"

"Now what?" Spencer muttered before turning around to face her mom and dad with Emily's hand still laced with her own. "Hey guys!" She plastered a fake smile on her face.

"We've been looking everywhere for you! Melissa said you were showing the girls where the drinks were. We figured we come say hi," Veronica smiled, referring mainly to Emily.

"Oh," Spencer nodded.

"Emily, we just wanted to tell you that we think it's great that you and Spencer are together. And you are always welcome around here!" Veronica put her hand on Emily's shoulder. Emily gave a nervous smile and Spencer could feel her hand tense up.

"Thanks, Mrs. Hastings," Emily smiled.

"How is the swim team looking this year? Are you going to lead us to another state championship?" Peter asked, sipping his beer.

"That's what I'm hoping for!" Emily answered.

"Well, from what I've heard, you've got _quite_ the talent for swimming. Are you hoping for a scholarship?"

Spencer knew Emily wasn't comfortable talking about college, not with everything A put her through last semester.

"Um, Dad, Emily's got a lot of colleges to consider, I think right now she's more focused on beating her records from last year," Spencer cut in.

"Of course. It's always great to beat personal bests!"

Emily just nodded and looked over to Spencer, unsure of what to say. Spencer got the message and looked at her parents. "We're going to go up to my room. C'mon guys."

The girls waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Hastings and followed Spencer through the crowded living room and up the stairs.

"That couldn't have been more awkward!" Emily groaned, falling back onto Spencer's bed as she shut the door behind them.

"Em, trust me, they really like you and they really like the fact that we're openly together. It wasn't all that bad," Spencer assured her girlfriend. Emily sat up and looked at Spencer.

"I guess so, but at least they didn't bite my head off. Trust me, I've seen what that's like, and I did _not_ want it to happen again!" Emily said, referring to her mother.

"Well, lucky for you, I have something that may make tonight a little more enjoyable!" Hanna had a devious grin on her face as she reached into her tote bag and pulled out a bottle of Coconut Rum.

"Hanna. I told you we aren't drinking tonight," Spencer began.

"Did that ever stop Hanna?" Aria asked.

"Apparently not," Spencer shook her head as she watched Hanna pull four shot glasses from her bag as well. She set them on Spencer's desk and opened the bottle of liquor.

Aria, Emily, and Spencer all looked at Hanna as she prepared to pour the beverage. She felt their gazes and she looked back at them.

"Guys, would you rather be down there with a bunch of rich stiffs, _or_, would you rather be up here with this lovely beverage and a game of poker, hm?" Hanna asked, looking at all of them.

The other three looked back and forth at one another before they all smiled a little and gave Hanna the go-ahead.

"Hanna, I swear, sometimes I hate you. But this is _not_ one of those times!" Aria joked as Hanna poured four shots and handed them out.

"So much for no drinking!" Spencer shrugged, reaching out to accept the small glass in Hanna's hand. Once everyone had their drinks, they all stood in a circle and held up their glasses.

"Cheers!" Hanna grinned. The other three all said cheers as well and all at once, their shots were gone. After a moment they all smiled. "One more, ladies?"

…

After five shots each, their game of poker was quickly becoming a farce.

"Em-Emily…Goddamnit! Why are you so good at this game?" Hanna threw her cards in the middle and crossed her arms.

Aria started giggling, "Yeah, you are good at this! Either that or Hanna just sucks!"

"Hey! I am _not_ that bad…I just…didn't get a good hand. Okay?" Hanna said in defense.

"No, I'm pretty sure Emily just kicks ass at poker. Probably because her teacher is so good!" Spencer joked, giving a sly grin.

"You taught her how to play?" Aria asked.

"She did…and I'm very…thankful for that!" Emily slurred with a giggle, leaning her head on Spencer's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Well, we all know you've had enough to drink, Em. How're you feeling?" Spencer chuckled, looking down at her girlfriend and putting an arm around her.

"I feel like…like…like I wanna get out of this dress!" Emily stood up before any of the girls could protest and unzipped her dress before letting it fall to the floor around her ankles.

"Emily! Put your clothes on, before Spencer gets any ideas!" Hanna said, almost dying of laughter on the floor.

Spencer glared at Hanna over her shoulder as she stood up to assist Emily, "That's _really_ funny, Hanna," she said, sarcasm in her tone. Hanna continued to laugh hysterically.

"I'm a little thirsty!" Emily walked towards the bedroom door and opened it clumsily.

"Where are you going?" Spencer hurried after her with Aria and Hanna in tow as Spencer caught Emily by the arm just before she went down the stairs to the party.

"Spence…I'm just getting some water, let go!" Emily giggled, weakly trying to free herself as Spencer pulled her back towards her bedroom.

"Oh, no you aren't. Not like this anyway!" Spencer said, pushing Emily onto the bed and closing the door.

"But I'm fine!" Emily insisted.

"Emily, honey, you're in your underwear!" Aria laughed, her brows raised.

"So, it's just like being in a bikini!" Emily tried to get up again. Spencer stopped her.

"Take it from me, babe, it's _definitely_ not the same," Spencer was having a hard time keeping her eyes off of Emily's lingerie-clad body. But at the same time, how was she even supposed to take Emily seriously right now? Emily's white bra and panties _did_, however, make her already tan skin look even tanner. And Spencer was dying to reach out and caress her girlfriend's body.

"Spence…c'mon…you've seen me in my underwear _plenty_ of times, silly. It's not a big deal!" Emily protested, eliciting a snort from Hanna.

"Yeah, Spence. PLENTY of times!" Hanna teased. Spencer glared at the blonde.

"Not the time, Han."

"I'm just saying."

Spencer ignored Hanna's comment and turned back to Emily, who had laid back on the bed and was giggling a little. "Em, You were about to walk down into a room with my parents and all of their close friends in your underwear. I don't think that's exactly the message you want to send."

"I just wanted them to know that you have a hot girlfriend!" Emily referred to herself. Spencer couldn't help but laugh and smile sweetly at Emily.

"As much as that may be true, you need to stay up here. Understand?" Spencer caught Emily's glazed eyes and she nodded.

"Now, we need to get her some clothes," Aria pointed out. Spencer nodded and the three of them went into Spencer's closet to find a shirt for her to wear. But when they came back, Emily was gone and the door was hanging wide open.

"Oh fuck!" Spencer ran out and looked left and right. She was relieved when she heard Emily's laugh come from the bathroom. She hurried across and opened the door to see Emily and some guy standing very close, Emily leaning up against the counter. Spencer recognized him as the son of one of her dad's co-workers. His name was Blake and he was a sophomore at Hollis. Spencer frowned at the sight.

"No…I'm taken…this, this is my girlfriend, right here!" Emily laughed, pointing at Spencer. Blake looked over at Spencer and furrowed his brow.

"That's a good excuse, but c'mon, you can't be serious!" Blake wasn't buying it, and he continued to try and come onto Emily. Spencer's temper flared and she quickly put herself between him and Emily as Aria and Hanna watched from the doorway.

"She's serious, and so am I. What are you even doing up here?" Spencer asked, rage in her eyes.

"Hey, easy, I was just taking a piss because the downstairs bathroom was occupied. As soon as I got up here, _she_ burst in the door in her underwear. What do you want me to think?" He said bitterly, looking at Emily, who now had her hands on Spencer's waist.

"Well, I guess you thought wrong. Get out, and if you tell anyone about this, I'll make sure everyone finds out about your little _problem_," Spencer said deviously. Blake had once confessed to Spencer that he has wet dreams, and Spencer wasn't about to let him leave without reminding him that she could embarrass him for the rest of his twenty's.

"You said you'd never tell!"

"And I won't, unless I find out that you've mentioned this."

"Fine. Jesus." Blake quickly exited the bathroom.

"That was amazing," Emily whispered in Spencer's ear, sending a shiver down Spencer's spine. She turned around to face Emily and smirked.

"As stupid as you were for leaving my room, I wasn't about to let him take _my_ girl," Spencer said, her lips inches from Emily's. Emily leaned forward and kissed Spencer deeply, the faint taste of Coconut on their lips. Emily's tongue dipped into Spencer's and battled for dominance. Spencer's hands began to wander but they were yet _again_ interrupted.

"Oh, god. It never ends, does it?" Hanna asked.

Spencer pulled back and smiled over at her blonde friend, "Nope. And probably never will!"

…


	4. Only the Best

**Well, after an exhausting first week back in school, I still seem to end up staying up to the wee hours of the morning with my laptop doing updates for you guys! I'm loving all the responses to this and to my other fic titled, "Second Choice." I'm really glad everyone is enjoying some good ol' Spemily!**

…

"I _so_ don't need this right now!"

"But it tastes so good!" Spencer took another bite of the large banana split that sat between her and Emily at the local ice cream shop.

"I have to watch what I eat for swim."

"Emily, you're supposed to be taking time off from swimming anyway," her girlfriend said with a shrug.

"Spence." Emily gave Spencer a stern look.

Spencer's face broke into a sympathetic smile, "Em, I'm sorry. I know it's important to you, but you deserve a good break every now and then. And ice cream comes with it!" Spencer brought a spoonful up towards Emily's mouth. Emily tried not to smile as she took the bite from the spoon.

"I think I had enough of a break last Friday at your party!" Emily shook her head, faintly remembering the incident in Spencer's bathroom.

"Well, at least you were in a good mood. You know how things go when you're drunk and upset!"

"Yeah…I still can't believe I _took off my dress_," Emily made a face of embarrassment as Spencer laughed at the memory.

"Now _that_ was funny, you have to admit. I mean, you just stood up in the middle of my room and the next thing we know you're walking out the door in your underwear," Spencer chuckled.

"And to think I could have ruined everything if I had just walked down those stairs instead of into your bathroom!" Emily raised her eyebrows and took another bite of icecream.

Just then, a couple of college-aged guys walked in. As they walked by Spencer and Emily's table, one of them did a double take at Spencer.

"Hey…aren't you that model?" One of them asked.

Spencer furrowed her brow and blushed, "I think you're mistaking me from someone else…"

"No, I saw you at the Victoria's Secret thing. Dude, don't you remember her?" He nudged his friend, who nodded.

"Oh…yeah. That was me," Spencer said with disinterest.

"Holy shit, will you sign my shirt?" The first guy asked, grabbing a pen from the counter by the cash register and hurrying back over.

"Dude, that's your favorite shirt."

"Look how hot she is though!" They argued like Spencer wasn't even there. She cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, did you say you want my autograph?" She was confused. How could they possibly want _her_ autograph?

They nodded, "I want to be the first one to get it. Everyone keeps telling me how awesome the new Victoria's Secret girl is." The first guy handed her the black felt tip pen and kneeled down so she could reach his shirt. Spencer looked at Emily, who smirked and urged her to sign the guy's shirt.

Reluctantly, Spencer reached over and scribbled her signature onto the guy's broad right shoulder. He grinned in satisfaction and examined the mark. Meanwhile, the other guy stepped forward to speak.

"Um, I was wondering if I could cook you dinner. Then maybe, later, I could cook you breakfast," he tried, throwing in a wink with his efforts. Spencer blinked a couple of times. It wasn't like these guys were unfortunate-looking; they were just trying a little too hard.

"Sorry," Spencer reached over and touched Emily's hand, "I'm taken."

The two guys looked at each other and then back at the girls, "Yeah right." The first one shook his head.

"No, really." Emily insisted.

"You don't believe me?" Spencer asked.

"There's no way two girls as hot as you can be _gay_!" The second one insisted.

"Oh believe me, there is," Spencer nodded.

"Okay. If you're _together_, like you said, kiss her!" The first one challenged, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. Little did he know that Spencer was _not_ stupid.

"Are you just trying to get us to make out?" Spencer leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. The guys looked at each other again.

"No. I just think you're lying to get out of going on a date with me, that's all," the second one crossed his arms as well.

Spencer glanced at Emily, who smirked mischievously and gave a small nod of approval. Spencer smiled and looked at the guys for one last time before leaning across the table and meeting Emily in the middle for a soft, sweet kiss. Her tongue brushed over Emily's and she could taste the ice cream that still lingered there. Emily gave Spencer's bottom lip a little nibble as they slowed the kiss back down again. The guys' mouths hung open, unable to produce words or sounds.

"Happy now?" Spencer asked, pulling back. Emily's lips curved upward as she watched Spencer handle the two guys.

"Uhm…sorry," The first guy muttered, his words sounding forced.

"We'll just go."

"Bye, now." Spencer gave a fake smile and watched them shuffle off before returning her attention to Emily.

"They thought you were a Victoria's Secret model," Emily giggled, "I don't blame them." The swimmer's soft hand ran over Spencer's, her thumb tracing patterns mindlessly.

"Yeah, but tell me the last time a Victoria's Secret model got a perfect on her SAT's," Spencer said cockily, raising her eyebrows.

"Well," Emily began, offering Spencer a spoonful of ice cream, "there's a first time for everything."

…

Later that day, Spencer dropped Emily off at her house and headed over to Hanna's to get some help planning a special date for Emily's birthday, which was coming up in a week on September 18. She had to take Hanna and Aria to pick out the perfect gift.

"I want this to be perfect, Han. I want Emily to know how much I love her."

Hanna's face slowly dimpled into a smile, "You love her! That's so cute!" Hanna clapped her hands together in excitement. Spencer's cheeks turned a light red shade.

"Well, I have to tell her. And I want to do it on her birthday. I know she would really love that. But you're better at all this romantic stuff…Aria, too. You guys have to help me figure out the perfect date for Em. Nothing cliché, and _definitely_ someplace quiet," Spencer informed, pacing back and forth in Hanna's room.

"Knock knock!" Aria appeared in the doorway with a pleasant smile on her face.

"What's got you smiling so big?" Hanna asked curiously towards the smaller girl.

"Oh, nothing. I just had a good date with Ezra, that's all," Aria shrugged, stepping into Hanna's room and sitting on the bed.

"Oh come _on_ Aria. You stayed over at his place last night right? Because a _very_ nice friend of yours covered for you _again_," Hanna smirked, referring to herself.

"I said thank you like, a million times on the phone yesterday, jeez. And I don't kiss and tell!" Aria stuck her tongue out.

Hanna scoffed jokingly, "Whatever, you're no fun! Spencer, on the other hand, _you_ are a blast to be around!"

Spencer laughed at her friend and shook her head, "I still need help planning this date!" Spencer reminded them.

"Right! What did you have in mind?" Aria asked.

"I was just telling Hanna that I don't want anything cliché, and I want someplace quiet."

"You should take her to the aquarium in Philadelphia. She'd love that. I've been before, and it's always so peaceful," Aria suggested.

Spencer considered the idea with that careful thoughtfulness only she could derive, "Go up to Philly for the night, take Em to the aquarium, then dinner, then a night to ourselves at the hotel." With every word, Spencer's smile grew.

"Romantic!" Hanna nudged Spencer playfully.

"It sounds perfect, but we _will_ need you guys to cover for us." The other two girls nodded in agreement with Spencer.

"I'm sure Emily will love that," Aria smiled warmly.

"Now I have to worry about her gift…what would Emily like?" Spencer looked at her two friends for help.

"Jewelry isn't _really_ Emily's thing," Hanna began.

"But we all know how much of a sap Emily is!" Aria argued, "Maybe she is a jewelry girl…"

"But what kind of jewelry would she wear?" Hanna asked.

"What about something simple, like a bracelet?" Aria offered.

"I like that. But it has to be nice. Like I told Hanna earlier, I want to show Emily how much she means to me," Spencer explained.

"Why don't we just go to the jewelry store and see what you like?" Aria said.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Also, I'll need to get tickets to the aquarium and book a hotel suite for the night. I was thinking the honeymoon suite." Spencer looked from Aria to Hanna.

"Honeymoon sweet? Damn Spence, you're really going all out!" Hanna said enthusiastically.

"As you always say…When a Hastings takes a shot, they take a shot!" Aria smiled, poking fun at the Hastings' over achieving style.

"This isn't just anyone, okay? This is Emily Fields. And Emily deserves the best," Spencer held her hands out as she spoke.

"And that's why we're here to help!" Hanna grinned, pulling Spencer towards the door. "Shall we go?"

…

The three of them walked into Kay Jewelers, not really sure where to begin, and were approached by an older woman with a sweet smile on her face who's nametag read 'Marlene.'

"Hello, ladies. How can I help you today?" She asked.

"Hi, I'm looking for a bracelet. I want something simple, but sweet," Spencer explained.

"Who are you shopping for?" Marlene asked as she led them over to a glass case displaying dozens of assorted diamond, gold, and silver bracelets.

"She's shopping for her girlfriend's birthday. It's in a week," Hanna cut in nonchalantly, her eyes fixed on the array of bracelets in the cabinet. Marlene gave an understanding smile and nodded.

"That's very sweet. What is her style?"

Spencer thought for a moment and pulled out her phone, looking at the screen for a moment before pulling up a picture of Emily. "Here she is. She's kind of sporty, I suppose."

Marlene leaned in and examined the photo for a moment, "She's very beautiful! I know _just_ the thing!" Marlene hurried behind the counter and reached into the case to retrieve the bracelet she was thinking of. She brought it back around to the three girls, who all gasped at the simple beauty of it.

"This is a ten karat gold bracelet with alternating natural blue Sapphires, which is September's birth stone, and round cut diamonds all the way around. We also have this same bracelet in white gold if you think she'd prefer it over yellow gold," Marlene handed the bracelet to Spencer to examine.

"That's really beautiful," Aria said, mesmerized by the simple beauty of it.

"Yeah, Emily would _love_ that. Then again, Emily would love anything you give her, Spence," Hanna smiled.

"Well, I only get the best for her," Spencer then turned back to Marlene, "It's great, how much is it?"

"This one is five hundred dollars."

"I'll take it."

…

Spencer got home after her afternoon with Aria and Hanna and set the small velvet box on the kitchen counter before crossing the kitchen to the fridge for a drink. As she pulled out a bottled water, Veronica walked into the kitchen, followed by Melissa.

"Hey sweetie, how long have you been home?" Veronica asked.

"Just now, actually. I was just with Hanna and Aria getting Emily's birthday present," Spencer explained, ignoring Melissa's icy stare.

"What did you get her?" Veronica asked. Without saying anything, Spencer nodded towards the box on the counter. Melissa didn't hesitate to reach over and grab it.

"Wow Spencer, you're really trying to keep her interested, aren't you?" Melissa asked, a sneaky smile on her face. Spencer frowned as her sister passed the box to Veronica, who gasped upon seeing the bracelet.

"Well, Emily certainly is very lucky, isn't she?" Veronica teased, picking up the bracelet to examine it.

"I suppose she is. I just wanted to get her a good gift, that's all," Spencer shrugged.

"Is this Sapphire with the diamonds?" Veronica asked knowingly, not unfamiliar with expensive stones.

"Mhm, her birth stone. And ten karat gold," Spencer pointed out. Veronica replaced the bracelet back in the box and passed it to Spencer.

"I'm sure she'll love it, sweetheart. Anyway, we're off to run some errands of our own. We'll be back later."

"Bye mom."

"Bye sweetheart!"

Melissa glanced back at Spencer one last time before following their mother out the door.

Spencer wondered why Melissa had seemed extra frigid today. She let it go and picked up her phone to call Emily, excited to tell her about her plans to go to Philly.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey babe," Spencer smiled as she spoke.

"_How was Hanna's"_

"Well, you know Hanna…" Spencer chuckled, making a joke about their talkative friend.

"_I'm sure it was fun. So what's up?"_

"I was wondering if you'd be up for a little trip for your birthday."

"_What kind of trip?" _Emily asked suspiciously.

"I was thinking you and me for a night in Philly. My treat," Spencer offered, looking at the bracelet as she spoke.

"_Hm, a trip to Philly alone with my amazing girlfriend for my seventeenth birthday," _Emily said contemplatively, _"Sounds awesome."_

"Great. We'll leave the day of your birthday, on Saturday, and comeback Sunday. It'll be perfect."

"_I can't wait, Spence."_ Emily said in that soft, sexy tone of hers.

"Me either. I'll call you tomorrow," Spence bit her lip, trying not to smile.

"_Okay, bye."_

"Bye," Spencer hung up the phone and looked at her screen with a sigh and whispered, "I love you."

…

**Thanks everyone, for the feedback, it makes writing worthwhile! :)**


	5. Beyond the Sea

**Just got all my homework done and I figured that instead of going to bed early and getting a good night's sleep, I'm just going to stay up in my apartment and write, write, write for a while. I am on a roll with my updates (knock on wood), and I hope you guys are enjoying them!**

…

Emily woke up to the sound of her phone ringing beside her bed. She lifted her head from the pillows with a sigh and picked up the phone to look at the screen. It was Hanna.

"Mphh, Hello?" Emily answered, yawning.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_ Hanna shouted on the other end, causing Emily to groan in aggravation.

"Hanna…It's six in the morning on my birthday. Couldn't you have let me at least sleep in a little bit?"

"_I just wanted to be the first to tell you! You can go back to sleep!"_ Hanna explained, sounding annoyingly chipper.

"I appreciate the gesture, but your timing is way off…you know I can't go back to sleep once I'm up. Now what I'm I going to do?"

"_It's your birthday! Do whatever you want,"_ Hanna replied with a laugh.

"What I want is to be well rested for my trip with Spencer today!"

"_Look at it this way: now you have time to eat a nutritious breakfast!" _ Hanna offered.

"Very funny. Look, I'll text you later, okay? I'm going to try and wake myself up a little, no thanks to you," Emily said lazily.

"_Fine. If you have to go, I'll let you get off. Happy birthday again, Em! Love you!" _Hanna sighed.

"Bye, love you too…" Emily laughed a little and shook her head as she hung up and replaced her phone on the bedside table. "Happy birthday to me."

…

"So, what are Emily's birthday plans?" Veronica asked Spencer as they made lunch in the kitchen.

Spencer sat at the table with her sandwich and took a bite, "We're all going over to Hanna's. Her mom is letting us throw a sleepover for Em. So I'm just gonna go over to Emily's soon to pick her up and take her out for a little before we head over to Hanna's."

"Sounds like fun. Tell her I said happy birthday," Veronica smiled, completely unaware of Spencer's _real_ plan to take Emily to Philadelphia for the night to see the aquarium.

"I will." Spencer took another big bite of her sandwich and looked at her watch, "I better get going. Don't wanna keep Em waiting."

"Bye sweetheart, have fun!" Veronica said as Spencer stood from her place and took her plate over to the sink before grabbing her overnight bag by the door and heading out.

When Spencer got in her car, she pulled out her phone and sent Emily a text.

_Hey, be there in 5…are you all set? ;)_

Spencer waited patiently for a reply, not wanting to leave unless Emily gave her the go-ahead. Suddenly, her phone buzzed and she grinned.

_Emily: Great! Can't wait ;) See you soon_

…

Spencer couldn't help but smile as she knocked on her girlfriend's door, she was greeted by Pam.

"Spencer, hi! You're here to pick up Emily, I presume?" Pam smiled, letting the brunette inside.

"Yep, we've got a lot planned for her birthday," Spencer nodded.

"I see, well let me call her down," Pam walked through the living room and over to the bottom of the stairs. "Emily! Spencer's here!"

"Just a second!" Emily's voice came back faintly.

"Make yourself at home, she'll be right down," Pam said, inviting Spencer into the living room.

"Thanks," Spencer said warmly, sitting on the couch and watching as Mrs. Fields brought a glass of lemonade in from the kitchen.

"Here you go," Pam handed Spencer the glass and sat in the arm chair by the couch. "So, how is everything with you lately? I heard you did wonderfully at the fashion show that Victoria's Secret did not too long ago."

"Everything has been going great, thanks. The fashion show was such an honor…I mean, to walk with some of the most famous models out there was incredible. But I'm happy we're back in school. It's been keeping me busy for the most part," Spencer explained.

"Excited to be a senior?" Pam asked.

"Very. I'm trying to get a lot of my college credits taken care of early, so I have a few extra classes a few times a week as well. I'm really liking it," Spencer spoke as if school were an extracurricular activity.

"That's excellent, I'm sure your parents are very proud," Pam smiled admiringly.

Spencer laughed awkwardly and fiddled with her fingers, "They are."

Just then, Spencer heard footsteps from the stairs and her head darted in that direction. She gave a sigh of relief to see Emily trotting down the stairs. Emily had her overnight bag slung over her shoulder and a bounce in her step.

"Hey, Spence!" Emily chirped, doing her best to act like Spencer was still just a friend in front of Pam.

"Happy birthday!" Spencer stood up and gave Emily a long hug, also fighting the impulse to kiss her girlfriend.

"Thanks," Emily replied, pulling back and looking at her mother.

"Well, we better go, mom. Thanks for the birthday money," Emily gave her mom a hug.

"Of course, sweetie. Have a great time!"

"We will," Emily smiled as she and Spencer moved towards the front door.

"Bye, Mrs. Fields," Spencer waved as she followed Emily out the door.

Once they got in the car Spencer didn't hesitate to lean over and give Emily a lingering kiss, "God, I've missed you."

"We saw each other yesterday!" Emily let out a small laugh as Spencer put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway.

"And that was too long ago," Spencer grinned, pulling away and down the street.

"So, you're taking me to the city…what's there?" Emily asked curiously.

"It's a secret," Spencer said casually.

"Not this again. Can't you tell me on my birthday?" Emily begged.

Spencer shook her head and chuckled, "What fun would that be if you knew all your birthday surprises?"

"Spence, come on, please tell me where we're going!"

"Nope, you have to wait."

Emily pouted and looked at Spencer with puppy eyes, "Please tell me, Spence! You don't have to tell me everything…just why we're going to the city…" Emily leaned over and kissed Spencer's cheek a few times as she spoke, making it _very_ difficult for Spencer to concentrate on driving.

"_Fuck_…Emily," Spencer swerved a little as Emily nibbled at Spencer's neck, "Damnit. _Okay_, I'll tell you!"

Emily leaned back to her seat and smiled satisfactorily, "See now, that wasn't so hard!"

"You have _no_ idea how hard that was," Spencer muttered sarcastically, "Anyway…I'm taking you to the aquarium. That's all I'm saying."

Emily's face lit up, "Really? I've always wanted to go up and see it, but never got the chance."

"Well, I figured it would be different," Spencer shrugged.

"I can't wait!"

…

The car ride up was spent chatting about everything from gossip at school, to movies, to music, to nothing. The time went quickly and before they knew it, Spencer pulled the car into the hotel parking lot.

"Here we are."

"The Palomar? Isn't this like, the most expensive hotel in Philadelphia?" Emily asked her girlfriend, who was focused on finding a parking spot.

"One of them, yeah…why?" Spencer asked nonchalantly.

Emily smiled knowingly, "Spence, for the _last_ time, you _don't_ have to do all this for me. I'm happy just spending my birthday with you. Let alone at a five star hotel!"

Spencer finished parking and looked over at Emily, "And for the _last_ time, I want to. You deserve it, Em."

Emily could see there was no arguing with her girlfriend, so she leaned over and gave Spencer a sweet kiss on the cheek before whispering a soft, "Thank you," in Spencer's ear. Spencer smiled and stole a kiss on the lips before unbuckling her seatbelt.

"My pleasure. Now, shall we check in? We need to get to the aquarium soon," Spencer opened her door and hopped out. Emily was about to do the same, but before she could open her door, Spencer had already hurried around the car and done it for her. Emily thanked her again and hopped out as well. They grabbed their overnight bags from the back seat and walked inside hand-in-hand.

After checking in with a rather snobby manager, they headed up to one of the honeymoon suites that Spencer had previously reserved under her name. It was on the top floor, and so they knew the elevator would allow for a little fun. As soon as the metal doors slid shut, Spencer placed her bag on the floor and pulled Emily in for a hard kiss, needing to feel Emily's lips on hers.

Emily, who hadn't been expecting the gesture, grinned against Spencer's lips before kissing her back eagerly, her own bag slipping off her right shoulder and onto the floor. Spencer's hands found Emily's waist as she pushed the swimmer against the wall Spencer was about to reach up under Emily's shirt when the elevator stopped.

"We're there already?" A confused Spencer turned around to see a young couple staring back at them. Emily blushed a deep shade of pink as she quickly gathered up her bag and nervously tucked some of her raven colored hair behind her ear. Spencer cleared her throat as she, too, picked up her bag and attempted to come up with something to say to the couple, who was standing with smug, yet understanding looks on their faces.

Emily quickly shuffled out of the elevator without so much as a look at anything above the ground, while Spencer gave an awkward smile as she moved past the couple. Just as she was about to continue down the hall, the young woman tapped Spencer's shoulder.

"You guys are very cute together," She smiled warmly.

Spencer tried to smile comfortably, "Thank you, you guys are too."

The couple waved goodbye and stepped onto the elevator as Spencer caught up to her girlfriend.

"What room number is it again?" Emily asked, trying to avoid talking about the previous incident.

"1430."

"I think it's this way."

They finally found their room and Spencer produced the key card from her jean pocket. Sliding it open, she anxiously pushed open the door and led Emily inside. She heard her girlfriend gasp at the deeply romantic setting as they stepped into the middle of the suite.

"Wow…" Emily whispered, looking around.

"What do you think?" Spencer turned to face the brunette, who grinned sweetly, taking Spencer's hands in her own. The room was low lit, with an ivory, maroon, and black color scheme and modern design. It radiated intimacy and warmth and everything seemed too perfect and luxurious to disturb.

"I think it's perfect. Thank you," Emily leaned in for a chaste kiss.

"Happy birthday. Now, let's go spruce up and get down to that aquarium! I can already hear the dolphins calling your name!"

Emily laughed and reached up to twirl a piece of Spencer's hair between her fingers, "This is going to be so much fun!"

Spencer smiled and held Emily's hand, "Yeah, and after, we're going to dinner. So I hope you're hungry."

"Starving," Emily put her bag on the dresser and opened it, searching for something to wear. She pulled out a knee length, white cotton, dress and some matching flip flops. Spencer chose a black and white dress to compliment Emily and some black flats. As Emily fixed her hair in the bathroom, Spencer retrieved the velvet box with the bracelet and slipped it into her purse. Emily emerged from the bathroom minutes later, her silky hair draped perfectly over her tan shoulders and her eyes glowing with excitement.

"Ready, birthday girl?" Spencer smiled, pulling on a black cashmere sweater and picking up her purse.

"Let's go," Emily nodded, also grabbing her bag.

"After you!"

…

The aquarium wasn't very crowded when they arrived, which was nice, because that meant they would have peace and quiet. When they entered, Spencer handed Emily her ticket and they passed through the gate and into the first exhibit, which were the sharks. The room was dark for the most part, with the exception of multiple information panels that were softly lit and of course, there was the blue glow that emitted from the huge water tanks on either side of the area. Emily let go of Spencer's hand upon seeing the Hammerhead sharks and moved closer to the glass, almost like a child.

"Wow…" Spencer heard Emily whisper as she watched the great predators swim slickly through the water. Spencer joined Emily and read the information card that was by the glass.

"It says, _The __hammerhead sharks__ are a group of __sharks__ in the family __Sphyrnidae__, so named for the unusual and distinctive structure of their heads, which are flattened and laterally extended into a "hammer" shape called a "cephalofoil". Most hammerhead species are placed in the genus __Sphyrna__ while the __winghead shark__ is placed in its own genus, __Eusphyra__. Many, not necessarily mutually exclusive, functions have been proposed for the cephalofoil, including sensory reception, maneuvering, and prey manipulation. Hammerheads are found worldwide in warmer waters along coastlines and __continental shelves__. Unlike most sharks, hammerheads usually swim in schools. Some of these schools can be found near __Malpelo Island__ in __Colombia__, Cocos Island by Costa Rica and near Molokai Island in Hawai'I_. Hm, isn't that interesting, Em?" Spencer looked up from the card, only to find that Emily had wandered over to the next tank, which was occupied by many large stingrays.

Spencer laughed to herself and caught up to her girlfriend, who was mesmerized by the way the rays seemingly flew through the water.

"They're like underwater birds, don't you think?" Emily asked, lacing her fingers with Spencer's. Spencer smiled at the comparison.

"Yeah, they are. They're graceful. Almost like an underwater ballet," Spencer nodded, happy that Emily was having such a great time.

They moved through the exhibits one by one, until they came to a huge underwater tunnel that had what was surely hundreds of tropical fish swimming all around it. Spencer drew in an astonished breath at the sight. She saw Emily's face light up as she looked at all the fish gently swimming all around them.

They walked along, just gazing at all the magnificent creatures that covered every color of the spectrum. When they were about in the middle, Spencer stopped and decided it was the perfect time to give Emily her gift.

"Emily," Spencer said seriously. For a moment Emily looked confused as Spencer reached into her bag, "I want to give you your birthday present." Spencer pulled the rectangular velvet box from her bag and held it in her hands.

"Spencer…" Emily said just above a whisper.

"And before you open it, I just want you to know that I hope this shows you how much I care, because Emily," Spencer placed the box in the other girls hands, "I love you. And I always want you to remember that."

Emily's eyes glittered with tears as she accepted the box and slowly opened it. She gasped and covered her mouth with one hand and looked at the bracelet that sat before her. "Oh my god. It's beautiful…" She reached down and lifted the bracelet out of the container. Then she looked up to meet Spencer's eyes. "Spencer, this is incredible. I love you too. I would have loved you even if you hadn't done all this," Emily motioned to the space around them and to the bracelet.

"Well, happy birthday, and don't expect me to let up on spoiling you!" Spencer grinned, wiping the tears from Emily's cheeks before cupping her face and pulling her in for a passionate kiss. It sent tingles up and down their spines and made their hearts race. With oxygen becoming necessary, they pulled apart and Emily handed the bracelet to Spencer.

"Put it on for me?" Emily asked sweetly.

"Of course." Spencer took the piece of jewelry and clasped it around Emily's extended wrist. Emily looked at it admiringly and back at Spencer with nothing but love in her gaze, allowing them to get lost in the blue abyss that surrounded them, nothing mattering except the fact that they both knew nothing could pull them apart.

…

**Thanks for the feedback! I'll have the next part of Emily's birthday in my next update! But now I have to work on the next chapter of my other Spemily fic so my lovely FUNKYSHAY won't be upset (I owe her)!**


	6. Snap Snap Snap

**Enjoy the update!**

…

"Wow! Look at that one!" Emily gushed as a dolphin leaped into the air from the outdoor water tank.

"Did you know that dolphins are the smartest species on Earth after humans? They're the only animals who can recognize themselves in a mirror," Spencer stated factually.

"They're incredible," Emily replied, shaking her head in amazement as she watched them swim about, flaunting themselves for the couple and the other patrons who had gathered by the waterside.

Spencer laced her hand with Emily's and leaned in, "Yeah, well I know someone who's pretty amazing, too."

Emily grinned and was about to kiss her girlfriend when her phone rang. Spencer sighed and pulled back, letting Emily see who had interrupted them at such an inconvenient time. Emily rolled her eyes when she saw the caller ID.

"Hanna," Emily said sarcastically, bringing the phone up to her ear, "Yes?"

"_Hey it's me and Aria!"_

There was a beat and Emily raised her eyebrows, "What do you need?"

"_Did you get your present yet?"_ Hanna asked casually. Emily gave Spencer a playful glance.

"If by present you mean a beautiful bracelet…then yes," Emily winked at her girlfriend, who grinned and gave Emily's hand a squeeze. Emily flinched away from the phone when she heard Hanna squeal on the other end of the line.

"_Oh my god! Do you like it? How did Spence give it to you? Does it look good on you?" _Hanna rambled quickly with more excitement than before. _"Hanna, leave them alone!" _Emily heard Aria say in the back ground.

"I love it," Emily said, still smiling at Spencer, "And we're at the aquarium. She gave it to me about twenty minutes ago."

"_I knew you would love it! It took everything in me not to spill early! You totally deserved it!" _Hanna ranted. Suddenly, Spencer reached over and took the phone from Emily's hand and held it up to her ear.

"Hanna?" Spencer asked.

"_What's up Spence?"_

"Call us tomorrow, we're busy now," Spencer said, almost laughing from how invasive their blonde friend was.

"_Ooh! Busy with what?" _Hanna asked, un-phased by Spencer's command.

"Goodbye, Hanna," Spencer said before abruptly ending the call and handing the phone back to Emily.

"She would call at _just_ the right time, wouldn't she?" Emily asked with a grin. Spencer laughed and nodded.

"That is so classic her." They fell into step as they walked towards the gift shop, "So, are you ready for dinner?"

"Am I ever!" Emily nodded. The automatic doors to the gift shop slid open and they examined all the knick knacks and countless merchandise that filled the shelves. Emily immediately spotted a stuffed dolphin and ran over to it. "Aw! Look at this!"

"Here," Spencer took the stuffed animal from Emily's hands, "I'll buy it for you."

Before Emily could protest, Spencer was already halfway to the register. She placed the stuffed dolphin on the glass counter and retrieved her wallet from her purse.

"That will be twelve dollars please," The clerk smiled. Spencer swiped her debit card and entered her pin number as the man tore off the receipt. Emily picked up the dolphin and admired it as Spencer replaced her wallet in her purse and took Emily's free hand.

"Now you have something to remember today by," Spencer smiled as they walked towards the doors.

"Spence, I'm never going to forget this!"

…

"Next up, dinner!" Spencer said as they drove down the city street in the late evening light.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked curiously.

"Someplace different," Spencer smirked knowingly.

"Oh, you're _still_ not telling me?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"We'll be there soon enough, Em."

"Fine. You win this time. I'll keep quiet, just because you've given me a great day today," Emily sighed.

"Well, you won't have to wait long, cause here we are!" Spencer pulled up to a parking meter on the side of the street just across from the famous Love Park. They got out of the car and stood side by side on the sidewalk. "Welcome to Love Park, my love!"

Emily smiled over at her girlfriend, "You are _so_ corny sometimes! Do you know that?"

"I thought you were supposed to be the cheesy romantic!" Spencer laughed as they carefully crossed the street hand-in-hand.

"I am. I just rub off on you!"

As they stepped up on the sidewalk on the other side of the street, they were almost knocked over by a guy on a skateboard who whizzed by without looking twice.

"Hey! Watch it!" Spencer yelled after him. Emily touched Spencer's upper arm with her free hand and looked at her with a laugh.

"Easy there, tiger!" Emily laughed at how easy it was for Spencer to lash out.

"He needs to look where he's going, he's going to hurt someone. And if that person ends up being you, so help me God, I will use that board for things that would make even A cringe!" Spencer was dead serious, but Emily couldn't stop from laughing. Spencer furrowed her brow at her giggling girlfriend. "What?"

Emily's laughter became softer and she cupped the brunette's face in her hands, "I love you," Emily leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on Spencer's lips, "that's what."

Spencer pulled back with a goofy grin, her hands moving to grip Emily's toned waist. "I love you, too."

Suddenly, they heard a _very_ distinct sound.

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

Fearing it might be someone out to get them, Spencer whipped around, looking for the source of the shutter snaps. She spied a tall, lean guy with shaggy brown hair lowering his large camera to reveal his face, which was currently covered with dismay. His blue eyes were friendly and unthreatening.

"Don't stop, those were great shots!" He said, a sincere smile on his young face. Spencer and Emily both looked at him, confused as to why he was taking their picture.

"Are you some sort of perv?" Spencer asked as he moved to sit on a bench and look through his photos.

He chuckled lightheartedly, "No," he held up his camera, "I'm a photographer."

Spencer gave a dry laugh and pulled Emily over to stand in front of the bench he sat on. "So why are you taking pictures of _us_?"

"Well, this is _Love_ Park, after all. I figured it would be a good place to find people who are in love," he said as if it were super obvious.

Spencer felt stupid. She guessed after everything with A she was just paranoid of anyone with a camera. "Oh, right," she nodded.

"I just saw you two talking and decided to get a couple of shots, they actually look pretty good. Do you guys want to look?" He offered kindly. Emily looked at Spencer for a beat before they sat on either side of him on the bench and looked at the camera.

"Oh, that's amazing," Spencer said in a low voice as he pulled up a picture of the moment Emily took her face in her hands and kissed her.

"I like that one too," the guy agreed, receiving a look from Spencer, "Oh! Not like that! Come on!" He teased her.

"It's a great shot." Spencer had to admit, the pictures were amazing. He kept scrolling through the pictures and the girls were taken back at his talent.

"Wait, go back!" Emily said, seeing one that caught her attention. He went back slowly, waiting for her to say when. "There."

He had stopped on one of Spencer and her holding hands as they walked across the street. They were leaning towards each other and smiling shyly with their heads down. It made Emily's heart swell with emotion.

"That's my favorite," Emily smiled, looking up at the guy, who seemed to understand her feelings without passing any judgments on her and Spencer.

"Do you print these?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Sometimes, if I feel like I could add them to my portfolio…why?" He asked with a shrug.

"If I paid you, could we get prints of all the ones you took of us?" She asked. He gave a gentle smile and nodded.

"Of course. It will take a couple of days, though," he informed.

"Well, we're going back to Rosewood tomorrow…could you mail them to us?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, no problem."

"How much do you want for them?"

"I'll take thirty for all of them," he offered reasonably.

"Thirty it is," Spencer agreed, "Hey, I just realized, we never got your name!"

He smiled at them, "I'm David," he extended his strong hand to Spencer, then Emily.

"I'm Spencer."

"Emily."

"Pleasure. So…What brings you to Philly?" He asked, looking from left to right at both of them.

"Well, it so happens to be Miss Emily's birthday today," Spencer smiled, motioning to her girlfriend.

David nodded and turned to the tan girl as well, "Oh, Happy birthday!"

"Thanks. Spencer here has been spoiling me a bit, I must admit," Emily giggled.

"How long have you guys been together?" He asked.

"We've known each other for years," Emily began, "But we just started dating about a month and a half ago."

"Were you guys just acquaintances before that or…?" David trailed off.

"Oh…there is a group of us who are all best friends. And a while back Emily came out. After that I sort of realized that I like girls too, as well as guys. Then I realized that I liked Emily and well…here we are!" Spencer explained.

"That's good that you were friends beforehand. It makes relationships a whole lot easier," David smiled, standing up. "Anyway, I better get going. Give me your cell number so I can text you about the pictures."

Spencer extended her hand, requesting his phone. He handed it to her and she quickly punched in her number and name before passing it back to him. "There you go!"

"Awesome. It was really cool to meet you guys, and thanks for letting me take your picture!" David waved as he walked off.

"Bye!" They said simultaneously.

"Well," Emily chuckled, "That was interesting…"

"Yes, but those pictures are going to look great in my room," Spencer winked. "Anyway, are you ready to eat dinner?"

"Where are we going?" Emily asked as Spencer pulled her through the park towards a vendor that had many people waiting in line to place their order.

"I promise, you'll enjoy it. Trust me." Spencer's cold, thin hand laced effortlessly into Emily's warmer one, and they took their place waiting in line. "Real Philadelphia cheesesteak sandwiches. They're the best."

"I trust you," Emily grinned, kissing Spencer's hand, her warm lips sending a tingle into Spencer's spine.

Spencer grinned and looked over at the girl she loved so much, feeling like at that moment, everything was perfect.

…

Back at the hotel, the two of them went up to their suite, both feeling the anticipation building in the pit of their stomachs. When they walked in, Spencer pulled Emily into the bathroom.

"Spence…what are you doing?" The brunette giggled. Spencer just looked at Emily, all intensity and boldness behind her brown eyes, and kissed her.

"You ask too many questions," Spencer said, pulling back and going over to the huge Infinity Edge Jacuzzi tub, which was surrounded by candles and had a bucket for champagne on the edge. Spencer retrieved the matches from the counter and lit each of the candles as Emily decided to undress. She easily slipped her dress and shoes off, followed by her bra and underwear, all while Spencer had her back turned away. Spencer finally finished lighting the candles and starting the water before she turned back around. What she saw almost made her drop the matches.

Emily stood, radiant in the low candle light, fully naked, waiting for her girlfriend to respond. Spencer didn't hesitate to toss the matches onto the counter and pull Emily against her, their bodies flush. Emily smiled and kissed Spencer passionately. Spencer's loins stirred as her hands ran over the hot flesh of Emily's back and down to rest on the small curve just above her butt.

"I think this is a little unfair, don't you?" Spencer asked jokingly, looking down at her fully clothed body.

"I do, indeed."

"You should fix that…"

Emily smiled and reached up to slide the strap of Spencer's dress off, her eyes never leaving the brunette's. Spencer was ready to pounce on Emily, but restrained herself as Emily slid the dress down until it fell into a puddle around Spencer's feet. Spencer stepped out of the dress and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. Emily smiled when Spencer tossed it aside and looked at her, her brown hair framing her smaller breasts perfectly.

"One more thing," Emily said, hooking her fingers in the elastic of Spencer's panties, willing them to slide from Spencer's slim hips.

Now the tub was filled and already over flowing with hot water, ready for them to climb in. Spencer climbed in first and Emily following. They sat across from each other as the hot water relaxed their bodies. Spencer looked at Emily and motioned for her to come over.

"Why are you all the way over there?" Spencer asked.

Emily grinned and, without saying anything, scooted to Spencer's side of the tub and straddled her girlfriend's waist.

"Am I close enough now?" Emily whispered into Spencer's ear. Spencer stammered out some form of the word "Yes" and quickly pulled Emily down for a strong kiss. Emily held Spencer's face in her hands as they kissed. Their tongues intermingled and moved gently with one another. As things got more heated, Emily slowly began a pattern, rolling her hips against Spencer's, only causing Spencer to become more aroused. The only sound in the room now was their ragged breathing and the water that was running.

"Em…" Spencer spoke in a moan, not being able to contain herself as Emily moved from her lips to her neck, where she bit and sucked. "_Fuck_…" Spencer muttered as Emily simultaneously slid her hand between their bodies and rubbed slow circles on her most sensitive area. Spencer lurched her hips up against Emily's hand, but Emily wouldn't have it.

"Don't move," Emily husked into Spencer's ear. Spencer swallowed hard as Emily resumed her actions, driving Spencer's arousal to new places. Suddenly, Emily slipped her fingers into Spencer's womanhood, causing her to flinch underneath the tan girl.

"_Emily_…" Spencer moaned. Emily found the way Spencer said her name incredibly arousing. She felt her own loins stir as she pleased her girlfriend.

Spencer closed her eyes and let Emily work her magic. She felt Emily's soft lips press against her own as her hands came up to feel Emily's breasts. Emily, for the first time, moaned by Spencer's touch, and Spencer grinned into the kiss. Emily's hand moved faster, and Spencer felt her orgasm fast approaching. She let out a deep moan as her walls began to tighten around Emily, and Emily knew her girlfriend was getting close. Spencer threw her head back and gasped as her muscles clenched around Emily's fingers and pleasure pulsed over her nervous system.

Emily pulled back to look at Spencer's face and smiled when she saw that Spencer's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were still closed. She brought her hands up to brush Spencer's hair out of her face and Spencer's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"I love you," was all Spencer could say to the beautiful girl who sat over her body in the hot water.

Emily blushed and leaned back down to kiss her girlfriend again, "Mmm, I love you too," she hummed against Spencer's lips. Spencer finally decided it was her turn to give Emily the same pleasure that she had bestowed on her. The skinny athlete snaked her arms around Emily's curvy body and pushed her back, essentially switching their positions. Emily's hair fell all the way into the water and became completely soaked. Spencer settled in, lying between her lover's muscular legs, their chests sliding against one another. The jets in the tub massaged them as Spencer kissed Emily without hesitation, the water that was on Emily's face making the kiss moist and refreshing. Spencer pushed her tongue into Emily's mouth and moaned when Emily bit down on her bottom lip teasingly.

Spencer left Emily's lips after a minute and allowed Emily to sit more upright before she leaned down to kiss and nibble at the crook of Emily's neck. Emily sighed as Spencer left her mark there, claiming Emily as hers, and only hers. She then continued her journey downward, stopping where the water rose to just above Emily's breasts.

Then Spencer moved her hands down from the top of Emily's knees, down her thighs, and towards her center. She teased Emily for a moment, rubbing slowly on her sensitive womanhood, making Emily whimper with need. Spencer grinned and finally gave Emily what she needed most.

Her fingers slid inside her girlfriend and Emily gave a soft, "mmm," her voice hoarse. Spencer pumped in and out, wanting to drag out the time before Emily's orgasm. Emily bit her lip, becoming frustrated with Spencer's slow, immensely arousing pace.

"Spencer…go faster, please," Emily begged. Spencer looked up at Emily and paused.

"What was that?" Spencer asked, a smirk on her lips.

"Go. Faster." Emily spoke more assertively. Spencer chuckled a bit and continued, obeying Emily's request, moving her hand faster than before. Emily moved her hips in rhythm with Spencer's movements, and reached down to rub circles on her own center. But before she could get anything done, Spencer's free hand grabbed Emily's and pulled it away.

"No," Spencer said, "Let me."

Spencer continued, and Emily was becoming overwhelmed with ecstasy. Pleasure was building slowly in her core and her moans were becoming less controlled.

"Spence…I'm…cum…" Emily stammered as she stiffened and groaned outwardly, releasing all the tension in her body as pulses of colossal pleasure filled her up. "Fuckfuckfuckfuck," She moaned as the orgasm slowly subsided and Spencer withdrew her hand.

"You are so amazing," Emily sighed as Spencer placed her hands on the edge behind Emily's head and hovered over her.

"Well, I had to give you a good birthday present, didn't I?" Spencer joked, giving Emily a kiss before leaning back on her side of the tub and motioning for Emily to sit against her. Emily lazily moved over and scooted in between Spencer's legs, her back resting against Spencer's chest. Spencer wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and Emily placed her arms over Spencer's, lacing both of their hands together.

"Spencer?"

"Hm?"

"I don't want this to end," Emily said as if it were a wish.

Spencer just smiled and kissed Emily's shoulder, "Just close your eyes, Em, and it never will."

…

**:) Thanks for the feedback, everyone! **


	7. I'm Not Afraid

**I'm just chilling out on this lovely Saturday night after a long (and quite frankly, not too great) week, so I'm deciding to update and take my mind off everything that's been happening lately. I hope you enjoy the update, I should have "Second Choice" updated sometime soon as well, so look out for that.**

…

Emily rolled over in the large bed the next morning, expecting to feel Spencer's body next to her, but instead, her arm landed on the spot where Spencer had previously been sleeping. Confused, the brunette sat up and blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the light before she looked around the room. She was about to call Spencer's name when she heard the TV coming from the other room of the large suite. She swung her long, tan legs over the edge of the bed and stretched her arms over her head. She then stood up, naked, and walked over to her things and produced a white cotton robe, which she pulled around her body and tied at the waist.

She tip toed into the other room where she saw Spencer sitting with her back to the double French doors that Emily now stood in. She was watching the news and setting a huge breakfast out on the coffee table that sat in front of the white sofa. Emily smirked and walked up behind the couch before leaning down and draping her arms around Spencer's chest.

"Hey," Emily whispered. Spencer turned her head to the side and met Emily for a brief kiss before Emily came around the couch to sit next to her girlfriend.

"I was going to surprise you with breakfast!" Spencer said, feigning disappointment.

"Do you want me to pretend to be surprised?" Emily giggled, hopping up from the couch and walking back through the French doors and closing them.

"Emily, what are you doing?" Spencer laughed.

"Hm, I wonder where my girlfriend is!" She heard Emily call from the other room. Spencer giggled as Emily opened the doors and gave an over exaggerated gasp at the sight of all the food. "Aw, you didn't have to!" She said affectionately, hurrying back around the couch and practically throwing herself on Spencer.

"Woah!" Spencer fell back with Emily on top of her.

Emily laughed and kissed Spencer, "Better?"

"Eh…I'll take it!" Spencer shrugged and kissed Emily again, "But I'm seriously starving…let's eat."

…

Back in Rosewood, things were not going as planned. That morning, Ashley Marin got a phone call. She crossed the kitchen and picked up.

"Hello?" Ashley answered as Hanna shuffled into the kitchen.

"_Hi, Ashley, it's Pam," _greeted Mrs. Fields.

"Oh, good morning Pam, what can I do for you?" Ashley asked with a smile. Hanna's eyes widened and she immediately got out her phone to text Aria.

**-SOS SOS! Mrs. Fields just called my house! She's on the phone with my mom now! We have to warn Em and Spence!-**

"_Well, I was just checking to see how the birthday party went last night. I hope it wasn't too much trouble," _Pam said casually. At this Ashley furrowed her brow and looked at Hanna with a questioning glance.

"What birthday party? We didn't have a birthday party for Emily last night," Ashley informed her.

"_Then where is my daughter?"_ Pam asked seriously. Ashley's face dropped and she looked at Hanna.

"I don't know," she lowered the phone for a moment to speak to Hanna, "Where _is_ Emily, Hanna?"

Hanna swallowed and tried to figure out what to say, "Um…She's with Spencer."

"With Spencer where?" Ashley pressed.

"Um…" Before Hanna could continue, Ashley brought the phone back to her ear.

"My daughter is telling me she's with Spencer. Can I call you back after I call Mr. and Mrs. Hastings?" Ashley asked, still glaring at Hanna.

"_Please do, in the mea n time, I think I'll call Emily," _Pam said sternly.

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon after I get this little issue sorted out," Ashley nodded, hanging up the phone and turning to her daughter, her hands firmly on her hips.

"Hanna, what in the _world_ is going on? Why did Mrs. Fields ask me about a party that didn't happen here last night?"

"Well," Hanna took a breath, "Spencer and Emily are together-,"

"I know that, but _where _are they?" Ashley interrupted, misreading Hanna's words.

"No…I mean _together_ together. Like a couple. And Spencer wanted to take Emily to the aquarium in Philly for the night-," Hanna was cut off again.

"They went to Philly alone?" Ashley scolded.

"Mom-,"

"Hanna, just save it. I have to call Veronica and Peter."

With that, Ms. Marin picked up the phone and dialed away.

…

In Philadelphia, Spencer and Emily were just finishing breakfast when Emily's phone started ringing from the bedroom. Spencer was in the middle of feeding Emily a few bites of grapefruit when Emily stood up to answer her phone.

"I'll be right back!" Emily giggled, hurrying into the bedroom to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Emily Fields. You tell me where you are right now!"_ Came her mother's furious voice.

"Mom…I'm at-,"

"_And don't you dare say Hanna's…because I just got off the phone with her mother and she had no clue what I was even talking about. She said Hanna told her that you're with Spencer. Where are you?"_

"Philadelphia…" Emily muttered.

"_Alone? Doing what?" _ Pam yelled.

Emily flinched as Spencer appeared in the doorway, "We just went to the aquarium and stuff…"

"_Why are you two alone up there?"_

"Spencer and I…well," Emily gave a worried glance to her girlfriend, "We're seeing each other, mom." Emily closed her eyes and waited for her mother's response.

"_I expect you home by two young lady,"_ was all Pam said before promptly hanging up, leaving Emily speechless. The swimmer dropped her phone on the bed and turned towards Spencer, who was already moving swiftly towards Emily with open arms. She embraced her lover with care and nuzzled her thick mass of hair.

"Hey…what is it?"

"My mom," Emily sniffed, "She knows where we are and everything…we have to be in Rosewood by two."

Spencer pulled back and wiped the tears from Emily's eyes, "Hey…it's gonna be okay."

Emily embraced Spencer in return and continued to cry.

She had to make her mother understand.

…

Spencer and Emily showered hastily, packed, and went to check out. For the most part it was quiet between the two of them, mostly because Emily was busy worrying, any words that were said were mostly Spencer giving the occasional, "I love you," or "It's okay." She knew that's all her girlfriend needed for the time being.

They got checked out and hit the road around noon. Spencer drove with one hand, her other remained laced with Emily's for most of the trip. Emily just looked out the window and fiddled with her bracelet that rested around her left wrist. The sapphires and diamonds made her smile despite the situation, and she still had no regrets about coming to Philadelphia with Spencer. As the car ride went on, Emily started to talk more, trying to distract herself from then inevitable moment when she would get home and face her mother, but for the time being, she was enjoying the ride with Spencer.

But all good feelings faded when they drove past the sign that read _Welcome to Rosewood_. Spencer looked over at Emily with concern in her eyes. She was trying hard not to show that she was just as nervous as her girlfriend. Expressing her feelings about Emily to Pam would not be an easy task. Spencer knew it probably wouldn't go well. But she had to try.

After a few minutes they pulled up in front of Emily's house. Emily slowly unbuckled her seatbelt but didn't move just yet. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she looked to Spencer.

"Oh, sweetheart," Spencer leaned over and hugged Emily tight, placing a kiss on her head, "I'm scared too, but I promise, it _will_ get better after today. It will." Spencer pulled back and kissed Emily's lips. Emily gave the best smile she could and wiped her eyes as she reached for the door handle of the car.

"Thank you Spence. I love you," Emily smiled.

"I love _you_. Now, what do you say we get this over with?" Spencer said, a half smile on her face. Emily nodded and they got out of the car and walked up to the door, leaving their things in Spencer's car for the time being. Emily's grip tightened on her girlfriend's hand as they entered the Field's residence.

"Emily?" Pam said bitterly, coming in from the kitchen and spotting Spencer standing next to her daughter. "Oh, Spencer."

"Hello, Mrs. Fields." Spencer would've normally called her by her first name, but now it seemed unfit.

"I think we need to have a little chat," Pam said with her lips pursed tightly.

Emily nodded, "Okay. But Spencer and I would like to talk to you too, mom."

Pam seemed surprised at her daughter's words as she looked between the two girls and down at their interlaced hands. Pam cleared her throat.

"Let's take this into the living room."

The two girls followed Mrs. Fields into the living room and sat adjacent to her on the couch.

"You first." Pam sounded sick to her stomach, and Emily knew why.

"Mrs. Fields, I know what we did was way out of line," Spencer began, "and you probably hate me now, but you have to know that I care about Emily more than words can say. I would do anything for her, and I would never pressure her into anything-,"

"Spencer you're a _nice_ girl…but I don't think that it's a good idea for you two to see each other that way…" Pam shook her head.

"Mom, I love Spencer. Nothing will change that. I don't see why you're treating this differently than any other relationship I've had," Emily cut in.

"Maybe because you kept it from me, you lied to me, you went to the city on your own, you shared a hotel room," Pam paused and looked disgusted, "I can't imagine what happened in Philly last night."  
>The mother shook the idea from her head and folded her hands in her lap.<p>

"It's not like I'm a little kid anymore, mom. You _seriously_ don't know why I didn't tell you about us in the first place? Because you react like this. You don't even give it a chance," Emily spat.

"I just want what's best for you, Emily," Pam argued.

"What's best for me? Spencer is what's best for me. She takes care of me, she is honest with me, she is everything I could ever dream of and more. I can't think of anyone I'd rather be with than her. And you fail to accept that _just _because Spencer is a _she_, not a _he_," Emily continued.

"Now, Emily, that's not entirely true…" Pam started.

"Then why do you insist on us not being together?"

"Because, you have been friends for a long time…what if things don't work out and your whole friendship is ruined?" Pam said. Emily furrowed her brow.

"Things will work out. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make sure that happens." Emily's confidence was growing, and she felt her heart race as she stood up to her mother.

"Mrs. Fields, I apologize for last night. I truly am sorry for the disrespect I've caused you. But can you please hear me out when I say that I only want to give Emily everything she deserves. That's it. I would never do anything to hurt her," Spencer assured the stern woman.

Pam looked between her daughter and the pale girl whose hand Emily held onto tightly. "I have a lot to think about. In the mean time, Emily, you're grounded for two weeks. I want your phone, and after school and practice you come straight home. And on the weekends, no friends over, no going to school sporting events, nothing. After two weeks I'll make my decision," Pam said. With that, she stood up, collected Emily's phone, and walked out of the room.

"Emily, I am so sorry about this," Spencer said apologetically as Emily's eyes brimmed with tears once again. Emily wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"It's okay. I wouldn't take back one second of our time together," Emily whispered.

"Me either," Spencer agreed, pulling back and staring into Emily's big brown eyes. "I love you, Em. Nothing will change that."

"I love you too."

"I should probably go…" Spencer said reluctantly.

Emily slowly nodded, "I'll walk you out and get my things."

The two stood up and walked out to Spencer's car. Emily grabbed her bag from the back seat and placed it on the curb before turning to face Spencer. Spencer wiped tears from her own eyes as Emily pulled her in for a lingering kiss.

"I'll see you on Monday, okay?" Emily sniffed, her forehead pressed to Spencer's, their breathing both hitched with silent tears.

"Yeah," Spencer's voice cracked. She kissed Emily again and hugged her close.

"Thank you for an amazing birthday," Emily added.

"You deserved it. I love you Emily."

"I love you too," Emily sniffed. They kissed one last time before Spencer pulled away and got in her car. Emily stood there as she watched her drive off, not knowing what was to come.

…

**Thanks for all the feedback you guys are giving me for both of the Spemily stories I'm doing! I appreciate it so much!**


	8. It Gets Better

**I want to give thanks to Shayleychillin for catching a big mistake in my "Second Choice" update. I accidentally mentioned an event that actually happened in this story! I fixed it and all is well now, but I just want everyone to know that if I mix up events, tell me! It makes my job so much easier. Anyway, thank you all for the amazing feedback on both of my Spemily stories and I hope you enjoy the update!**

…

Spencer paced back and forth in her living room as her mother stood in the kitchen, preparing dinner on Sunday night. The mother, who had been watching her daughter pace back and forth for going on half an hour, finally dropped the spoon she was using to mix the spaghetti sauce and walked over to where Spencer was walking back and forth.

"Spencer, you've been pacing around like that ever since what happened, and I know you must be upset, but you need to try and get your mind off of it, or else it's only going to get worse. Soon you'll be taking out on your friends, your family, and even Emily," Veronica said, putting a hand on Spencer's shoulder, willing the slim girl to come to a stop.

"I can't stop thinking about her, mom, and for some reason I will _never_ understand, Pam can't see that I'm crazy about her." Spencer shook her head and moved to sit at the counter.

"Look, I will talk to Pam, I'm on your side, but you betrayed Pam's trust by sneaking off to Philly. You and Emily both did. When a daughter lies to her mother, it makes a hole and it takes time to fill. Just give Pam time to gain Emily and yours trust back. It will take time, but it _will_ get better," Veronica rubbed Spencer's back with her words and Spencer nodded, not looking up.

"I guess you're right."

…

School finally came the next day and Spencer could not wait to see her girlfriend. She walked in from the courtyard and her eyes lit up when she saw Emily at her locker pulling books and notepads from her bag and putting them inside. Spencer quietly snuck up behind the taller girl and wrapped her arms around her waist, her chin coming to rest on Emily's shoulder.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," Spencer said, kissing the side of Emily's head. Emily finished exchanging her books out of her locker and closed it before she turned around to face Spencer.

"I think I do," Emily nodded, leaning in to give Spencer a nice long kiss, which was sadly cut short by their two best friends.

"Aww! You guys are _so_ cute! Too bad you can only see each other at school," Hanna gushed, receiving a slap from Aria.

"Hanna, seriously?" Aria asked with raised eyebrows.

"What? It is too bad, I'm actually upset we won't be able to talk about how cute you guys are in other public places," Hanna shrugged nonchalantly before noticing the look of dismay on Spencer's face as she and Emily released each other and laced fingers.

"I feel like I'm on house arrest," Emily scoffed.

"You guys will be fine," Aria offered in her usual reassuring tone, nodding and smiling softly.

"Easy for you to say, your mom's not the Super Conservative Mother from Hell!" Emily retorted, eliciting a snort from Hanna.

"Em, she loves you, she'll warm up to her eventually," Aria said ignoring Hanna's laugh, "Just like she did with Maya."

"Yeah, right before she sent her to juvie camp," Hanna cracked.

"Hanna!" Aria snapped again. Emily frowned and Spencer gave her hand a squeeze.

"Listen, Emily, just take it one day at a time. Just be nice to your mom, play her game for a while, and get her trust back," Aria said slowly.

Emily nodded, "I can try."

"My mom said she'll try and talk to your mom. She said she's on our side. Hopefully that helps," Spencer explained to her girlfriend.

"Really? She'd do that? Even after we lied to her?" Emily's spirit seemed to lift.

"Of course, she loves you Emily, and she knows I love you with all my heart. She's going to try and sway her opinion of us, and you know how persuasive my mom can be," Spencer grinned. Suddenly, she was smothered by Emily's lips on her own. Spencer smiled and kissed eagerly back, cupping Emily's face in her hands. Aria and Hanna both looked at each other and smiled knowingly, neither noticing the group of guys romping down the hall towards them.

"Oh, dude, check it out, Spencer is getting farther with Emily than Ben did!" One guy joked, pointing a finger at the couple.

"Shut up, Jake!" Ben said angrily, still bitter towards he and Emily's lost relationship.

Upon hearing the disturbance, Spencer and Emily separated and looked towards the hoard of guys.

"Aw, why'd you stop? It was just getting good!" Another, Lucas Linder, captain of the basketball team, asked, giving Jake a fist pump.

"Pervert," Spencer snapped.

"Ooh! Not very friendly, I see!" Lucas cackled at them.

"Get lost Lucas," Hanna said icily. The tall athlete towered over Hanna's small figure.

"Oh yeah, Marin? What do I win if I do?" He smirked.

"Ugh, as if!"

"Okay! Get to class, kids!" A teacher hollered. Lucas gave Hanna one last wink before stalking off with his cohorts.

Hanna turned back to Aria, Spencer, and Emily and made a gagging gesture. "Can you believe those jerks?"

"Pigs, all of 'em," Spencer shook her head.

"_Now_ do you see why I go for older guys?" Aria joked, causing the other three to laugh.

"Speaking of, how is your man candy lately?" Spencer asked as they all started towards their English class.

"Let's just say I've developed a bit of a sweet tooth lately!" Aria quipped.

"Oh, spill it! I wanna know all the dirty details!" Hanna squealed.

This time it was Spencer's turn to do the smacking, "Hanna!"

"Ow! What?"

…

There was a knock at the Fields' residence, and Pam opened the door to see Veronica standing on the porch.

"Veronica! What a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you?" Pam asked politely.

"I was wondering if you had time to talk for a few minutes…there's something I'd like to discuss," Veronica explained, trying hard not to be too aggressive.

"Of course, come in." Pam opened the door for Mrs. Hastings to walk inside. The two women sat in the living room on the couch.

"I wanted to talk to you about our girls, and their relationship." Veronica spoke carefully, knowing how strongly Pam felt about the subject.

Pam nodded firmly, "What about them?"

"Well, I think that they deserve a fair chance. As much as I feel betrayed that the two of them snuck off like they did, I can just tell from the way Spencer acts around her that they share something special. I have never seen my daughter so happy with anyone else," Veronica said genuinely.

Pam took a deep breath, accepting Veronica's words, "I can't argue with you there…Emily _does_ seem happier…but I just can't bring myself to believe that the two of them actually shared a—shared a hotel room…and even worse…shared a bed," Pam stuttered. Veronica nodded and put a hand on Pam's shoulder.

"It's even harder to believe that our daughters are actually growing up and discovering who they are. And Pam, you have to realize that they will never be okay with who they are if they don't have our support in finding themselves, whether we like the outcome or not," Veronica said with a chuckle.

"I know I should be supportive…but it's so hard knowing that this isn't who we raised Emily to be. I don't know where her dad and I went wrong…" Pam shook her head.

"Don't blame yourself, Pam. You two have raised Emily beautifully. She's an amazing young woman. But sometimes there are some feelings you just can't fight, and I think Spencer and Emily feel _very_ strongly towards each other. Spencer was a mess on Sunday," Veronica admitted.

Pam looked at Veronica with a sudden vulnerability which Veronica had never seen in the tan woman before. Pam seemed to accept whatever thought had just crossed her mind and she nodded to herself.

"I just don't want Emily's future to be corrupted because of her sexuality…"

"Pam, I promise, her future will be fine. But your relationship never will be if you don't try to accept her for who she really is. She needs you on her side," Veronica said comfortingly.

Pam let out another deep sigh that she didn't know she was holding in, "I suppose that I could invite Spencer over for dinner and see how things go."

"That would mean the world to Emily and Spencer, I just know it."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course."

…

It was after lunch and both Emily and Spencer had a college release period, so they had about 45 minutes of free time to kill. Spencer planned on making every second of her time with Emily count.

Emily was in the library when the bell rang for the period to begin. She was in the process of removing her Anatomy book from her bag when she felt a familiar pair of hands on her shoulders. They kneaded gently and Emily rolled her neck back to look up at her smiling girlfriend.

"As good as that feels, I need to study for the Anatomy test," Emily said. Spencer gave a dry laugh and leaned down to kiss Emily's lips.

"Study my anatomy, I'll bet anything it's more interesting than that book," Spencer continued to knead Emily's tense shoulders. Emily closed her eyes as she contemplated her girlfriend's offer.

"Spence…we're in school, it's not like we can just hook up right here!"

"Now that you mention it…it would be pretty hot to see you on this table…"

"Spencer!"

"Sorry, kidding. But seriously Em, come with me!" Spencer reached down and picked up Emily's Anatomy book off the table.

"Give me that!"

"Please come with me babe, I know a place we won't be bothered," Spencer's eyes begged Emily to follow. Unable to resist, the swimmer got up with a sigh and trailed after her lover. She caught up with Spencer outside the library doors and laced their hands together.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked curiously as Spencer walked briskly towards their destination.

"You'll see."

"You can _never_ just tell me, can you? Always with the surprises and secrets," Emily said sarcastically.

"It's what I do best babe!" Spencer joked. They turned the corner and towards the locker rooms.

"The locker rooms? We could _so_ get caught in here!" Emily half-laughed as they walked inside, their hands still intertwined.

"That's the exciting part! Knowing at any moment, someone could walk in here and catch us," Spencer said in a low murmur as her lips found Emily's. Emily didn't resist as their tongues danced together and their arms wrapped around one another.

There was a distinct_ slam_ as Emily's back hit the cold metal lockers, but she was far too preoccupied to care. Spencer's lips hungrily moved against her own, their bodies pressed tightly to one another's.

Spencer pushed Emily's long raven colored hair aside and latched her mouth onto the smooth skin of Emily's neck. Emily arched into her girlfriend and moaned, "Spence…" Emily reached up and laced her fingers in Spencer's brunette tresses while Spencer bit and sucked hard in the crook of her girlfriend's neck. Her pale hands slid up under Emily's snug shirt, arousing goosebumps wherever they went. They finally came to rest over Emily's ribs, just under her breasts.

Their lips met again in a series of long kisses as Spencer reached for Emily's jeans. She undid them so that she could reach down the front. Emily moaned into Spencer as her hand came into contact with Emily's womanhood. Emily lurched against Spencer's touch as Spencer rubbed slow circles over Emily's most sensitive region.

"God, Spence," Emily husked into Spencer's ear. Spencer grinned at her girlfriend's reaction and moved her hand faster. Emily's hips were now moving rhythmically with Spencer's hand, her orgasm on fast approach.

As the waves of pleasure slowly built up, Spencer slowed down, making Emily whimper with need. "Spence, please, keep going," she begged.

Spencer gave a cocky grin, "What was that?"

Emily moved against Spencer's still hand, "Just keep going," she urged her.

"You want me to keep going?" Spencer's free hand slid around Emily's slender figure to rest on her backside. She pulled Emily into her and teasingly stroked her center again.

"Yes! Please!" Emily said desperately. Spencer grinned and kissed Emily again as she resumed her actions. Emily was closer than ever to her orgasm and she writhed against Spencer, seeking release.

With one last moan and moment of silence, Emily's knees went weak, and she nuzzled Spencer's neck as pleasure washed over her entire body. Spencer placed a kiss on Emily's head and withdrew her hand and brought her fingers up to her mouth to taste. Emily looked into Spencer's eyes and the two kissed. Emily smiled as she tasted herself on Spencer's lips.

"Wasn't that better than studying in the library?" Spencer teased as Emily pulled back and buttoned up her jeans.

"Way better. I'm sorry I ever doubted you!" Emily giggled, kissing Spencer again.

"Maybe next time we can sneak into an empty classroom or something," Spencer winked.

"Maybe my mom should ban me from seeing you more often. I like the rebellious you! Sex in weird places, more affection at school, I could get used to it!" Emily joked.

"Yeah, well, don't get your hopes up, I'm going to convince your mom that I am perfect for you," Spencer replied with confidence.

"I would love that…because you are."

…

**Sorry it took so long to update! I had a SERIOUS case of writer's block and I just couldn't get anything done! I hope you'll forgive me! Thanks for the feedback, everyone!**


	9. Call Me Pam

**Don't hate me for not updating in a long time! I'd like to begin my three part apology by first saying that you guys are the best. Your reviews make me smile! Second, I wouldn't have the motivation to write if nobody responded, so thanks for that. And third, I wish I was as talented as some of the other writers for this couple (cough*Fender18*cough)! Anyway, I'll leave you to read now…I hope you like it!**

**PS- (shameless plug) My two best friends and I have a webshow called That One Show and we just posted our second episode! Find us on twitter (That_One_Show) or Facebook (/ThatOneShow) or of course, youtube (That1OneShow) :) Go watch us goof off and get to know me and how I do things every day! :)**

…

"Spence, wait up!" Aria hurried to join Spencer as she walked out of school that afternoon.

"Hey, what's up?" Spencer asked, grinning.

"Where where you and Em during free period? Hanna and I didn't see you," Aria inquired.

Spencer gave a cocky smirk, "Nowhere…just spending some time with Em, that's all," the brunette shrugged.

Aria's face was covered in disbelief, "Oh whatever! Where were you?"

"…In the locker room."

Aria's eyes widened and she covered her mouth as a wave of excitement overcame her small body. "You had sex in the locker rooms?"

"Shh! Keep it down! I'm not trying to broadcast it!" Spencer hushed her friend.

"Sorry! I can't help it! That's just so…" Aria trailed off.

"So, what?"

"So…erotic," Aria said, looking off into the distance, seeming to be playing the fantasy out in her own mind with Ezra.

"Well, I figured since her mom isn't cracking anytime soon that I would just have to take matters into my own hands," Spencer shrugged.

"Don't be so sure," Emily's voice said from behind Spencer.

"Hey Em," Spencer said, turning around to greet her girlfriend with a kiss.

"Don't be so sure about what?" Aria asked.

"Spencer, my mom called me today and wanted me to ask if you wanted to join us for dinner tonight," Emily smiled, her hands locked around the small of Spencer's back.

"I thought your mom hated me."

Emily laughed, "Well, I think she must like something about you, because she wants you to come over for dinner."

"I'll be sure to put on my 'impressing parents' face," Spencer smiled, "I can't wait. What should I wear?" Spencer asked.

At this question Emily felt a tingle in her stomach and the strange feeling of déjà vu wash over her. Maya had asked the same question the first time she came over for dinner. Maya had been wonderful at dinner and Pam had still been disgusted. What would she think of Spencer?

"Just look nice, like you always do, babe," Emily said lovingly.

"I'll pick something great. I want to impress your mom," Spencer replied.

"Which shouldn't be a problem, considering you're perfect," Aria chipped in.

"As true as that is, this is my _mother_ we're talking about," Emily reminded.

"I'll be on my _best_ behavior," Spencer smirked.

"Can't wait. Be at my house at 7, okay?" Emily asked.

"I'll be there."

…

"Emily wants me to look _nice_, Han. What do you think of this one?" Spencer held up yet another dress from her expansive wardrobe.

Hanna looked up from her phone for a moment and gave a quick shake of her head. Spencer put the garment back and went to look for another one to try. "Why are you so apprehensive, Spence? There's no way in hell that Pam won't see that you're perfect for Emily, no matter what dress you choose."

"Because, if I don't impress her tonight I may not get another chance for a while, so I need to make this one time count," Spencer explained rationally.

"Whatever happened to that white strapless dress with the black bow around the waist? You know, the one you bought for one of your parents' parties?" Hanna asked.

Spencer thought for a moment before disappearing into her closet again, emerging moments later with the specified dress on a hangar.

"I forgot about this dress," Spencer said as she admired the simple, classy design. "I think this is it!"

"What about shoes?" Hanna reminded.

"Oh! I know just the ones!" Spencer hurried back into the closet and returned with a pair of 3 inch strappy heels on.

"Perfect! Not too much, but still _very_ sophisticated," Hanna nodded in approval. "Now get that dress on and go get your girl back!"

…

Emily looked at the clock again after what seemed like hours and found that only a couple of minutes had passed. It was almost 7 and Spencer would be arriving soon. Pam was in the kitchen cooking while Emily paced about in her living room. Deciding that her mom was going out of the way to do this, she went into the kitchen where Pam was working diligently on a spaghetti dinner. Emily just walked over to her mother and hugged her. Pam was taken aback but soon dropped the spoon she was using to mix the sauce to return her daughter's embrace.

"Thank you, mom. You didn't have to do all this and it means the world to me," Emily said softly.

"Well, something told me to give Spencer a chance…so here I am," Pam nodded as they pulled apart. Just then, the door bell rang and Emily knew just who it was.

"That'll be Spence," Emily said, moving out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Emily adjusted her appearance quickly before swinging the front door open.

"Hey." Spencer pulled moved her hand from behind her back and produced a bouquet of Tiger Lilies and handed them to Emily. "For you."

"You look…so beautiful, Spence." Emily shook her head and allowed Spencer to step inside. Emily was about to lean in for a kiss when she heard her mother clearing her throat from the kitchen doorframe. The two girls jumped apart and blushed.

"Glad you could make it tonight Spencer, you look lovely. Did you bring those?" Pam pointed to the bouquet in Emily's hands.

"I did, for Emily. They're her favorite," Spencer said nervously.

"They're beautiful! I'll go put them in the dining room. And speaking of, dinner's ready," she informed the couple, taking the flowers from Emily.

"Okay, we'll be right there," Emily smiled, giving Pam a look to go away. Pam left and Emily immediately leaned over for a kiss. "Thank you for the flowers."

"They were the _least _could to for having me over for dinner."

"Then maybe they should go to my mom. It was her doing," Emily grinned.

"I'll just have to remember to thank her."

"Girls? Come eat!" Pam called from the dining room.

"Coming!" Emily replied.

Emily took Spencer's hand and led her into to dining room where the table was set for three. Emily sat down beside Spencer and watched as Pam dished up their plates with spaghetti, salad, and garlic bread.

"This looks amazing Mrs. Fields. Is the garlic bread homemade?" Spencer correctly assumed.

"It is," Pam nodded while putting some salad on Spencer's plate, "Dressing?"

Spencer nodded, "Please."

Pam squeezed some Italian dressing on Spencer's salad and did the same for Emily before seating herself at the head of the table.

"I'm glad you could join us tonight, Spencer. I was hoping to get the chance to sit and talk with you," Pam smiled, twirling a bite of spaghetti around her fork. Emily watched cautiously as her mother and her girlfriend interacted.

"Thanks for the opportunity. I know you weren't informed of Emily and I's relationship in the best way, and I'm sorry it had to happen like that." Spencer spoke maturely and Pam was surprised. She found herself actually forgiving Spencer for it.

"I appreciate the apology, that's sweet of you," Pam nodded.

"Of course. I just hope we can move forward from here," Spencer agreed.

"Well, from what Emily has told me, you seem like someone worth giving a chance," Pam half-joked.

Spencer laughed too, "I hope I follow through on that."

"I'm sure you will, Spence," Emily chipped in.

"Thanks."

"And from what _your mother_ has told me, you care quite a lot for Emily," Pam said.

Spencer's eyes widened, "You talked to my mom?"

"Rather your mom talked to me. She suggested that I let you come over for dinner. She said that you've been miserable without Emily. So, I took her advice. You can thank her for convincing me. And so far, I'm glad I invited you, too," Pam explained.

"Really? She did that for me?" Spencer smiled to herself, feeling a wave of pride wash over her heart for her mother.

Pam nodded, "She did. She came over and sat me down to explain why I should let you see Emily. She and I both agreed that you two seem happier than we've ever seen you, and your mother definitely sees what you two feel for each other." Pam looked between Emily and Spencer, who then looked at each other.

"What are you saying, mom?" Emily asked excitedly.

Pam took a deep breath, "I'm saying that I approve of you, Spencer. You have to understand that it's just hard for me to adjust to this lifestyle. But you have my support."

At these words, Emily jumped up from her seat and ran around to hug her mother. "Thank you so, so much mom! You have no idea how happy that makes me!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Fields," Spencer nodded in agreement as Emily held her hand under the table.

"Please, call me Pam."

…

"Tonight was actually, _fun_," Spencer smiled as she and Emily stood on Emily's porch after dinner.

"Yeah, I'm just happy that we have her support." Emily slid her hands down Spencer's hands and laced their fingers together.

"True. But you do know that that still wouldn't have stopped me from seeing you. After all, I _am_ a Hastings."

"Also true." Emily leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Spencer's lips. They kissed like that for a minute or so before they heard the door begin to open. Emily felt déjà vu again when she saw her mother step onto the porch with leftovers.

"For your parents," Pam smiled.

"Thanks again Mrs. Fei-," Spencer caught herself, "Pam. It was delicious."

"You're welcome. Glad you liked it."

"I'm sure my mom and dad will, too," Spencer nodded.

"Well, I'll let you two say goodnight. Bye, Spencer."

"Bye, Pam."

Spencer and Emily watched as Pam disappeared back into the house.

"I better get going," Spencer frowned, "I'll see you tomorrow, Em."

"Yeah, bye Spencer, I love you," Emily said into Spencer's ear as they embraced.

Spencer gave Emily a nice, long kiss, "I love you too."

…

**I am so, so sorry once again for not updating in a while!**

**Thanks for the feedback!**


	10. One With Nature

**I am back from the dead! I have been trying and trying to find time to update this but so far I haven't had a chance. Now that I do have some free time…I'm just going to get this update done (hopefully) in one sitting! Please accept my deepest apologies for disappearing there for a while! I hope everyone is having a great holiday season! **

…

"So she approved? Just like that?" Hanna asked, shocked as the four of the girls sat at lunch the next day. Spencer tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before sipping her coffee and nodding.

"Mhm…I guess whatever my mom said worked, or at least helped, to persuade Pam to let us date," Spencer replied, giving Emily's hand a squeeze.

"That's so awesome! I'm really happy that things worked out for you guys," Aria smiled supportively.

"I was actually surprised. My mom _never_ acts that warmly towards _anyone_ I've dated!" Emily added.

"It's the Hastings charm!" Hanna joked. Spencer looked at Emily again and furrowed her brow.

"Em, why aren't you eating anything?" Spencer asked.

"I'm just excited about my meet today, that's all," Emily shrugged.

"You know I hate it when you don't eat. Please eat at _least_ part of my salad or something…you need the energy. C'mon," Spencer pushed her Caesar salad towards her girlfriend but she wouldn't accept it.

"I'm just not feeling like eating, Spence," Emily said nonchalantly. Aria and Hanna just sat in silence as they watched with amusement at the couples friendly bickering.

"Or I have some strawberries, I know you love those," Spencer tried, offering one up for Emily to take a bite of. Emily gave Spencer a look but the fair skinned girl didn't move.

"You know I won't quit until you've got food in your belly," Spencer said, her eyebrows raised.

Emily sighed in defeat, "_Fine_." Then she leaned over and took a bite of the fruit that Spencer was holding. "There. Happy?" Emily asked.

"Yes, very," Spencer nodded as she picked up another, "Now eat more."

"You never stop, do you?" Emily chuckled taking another bite.

"Never."

…

"Go Emily! Go!" Spencer shouted at the top of her lungs as she sat with her mom, Aria, Hanna, and Pam in the stands as Emily dived in to swim the last leg of the race.

"She sure is fast!" Hanna said as she watched Emily reach halfway before any of the other swimmers.

"Go Em!" Aria cheered.

"You should be so proud, Pam, she's unstoppable!" Veronica said, leaning over to the mother, who was transfixed on her daughter as she swam neck and neck with another anchor.

"Em-il-y! Em-il-y!" The crowd from Rosewood cheered as she neared the end of the race.

"Go! GO!" Spencer yelled, her heart beating with anxiety as Emily touched the wall just before the other girl who had almost won. The crowd went wild and without thinking, as they stood and cheered for her, Spencer turned and met Pam in an embrace. They pulled apart and made eye contact. Spencer wasn't sure how Pam felt about it and she became nervous very quickly. But all the nerves faded when Pam broke into a grin and gave Spencer's arm a gentle squeeze before they turned their focus back to Emily, who was now surrounded by her team by the edge of the pool.

The brunette looked over and saw them all standing in the bleachers and waved. Pam did a thumbs up and blew her a kiss while Spencer grinned proudly and threw her a discrete wink.

"Well, that was fun! I'll have to come to these meets more often!" Veronica said as the crowd began to file off the bleachers.

"Yeah! We hope you'll come back, Emily loves the support," Pam smiled.

"Of course! But, until then, I have to run, I have a meeting soon. Spencer, I'll see you later honey!" Veronica waved to her daughter.

"Bye mom!" Spencer waved.

"Well, should we go wait for Emily?" Hanna asked. The rest agreed and they all walked out of the pool room and into the hallway to wait.

After a minute or so, Emily emerged in her track suit, hair wet, and a medal around her neck. Pam was the first to give her a long, proud hug. "Oh, sweetheart, you were so amazing today! I don't think I've ever seen you swim so fast!"

"Thanks mom," Emily chuckled bashfully.

Spencer wrapped an arm around Emily's waist, "You really are great, Em. I was impressed…I always am. Which is why I want to take you out on a date to celebrate your win."

Emily looked from Spencer to Pam with a hopeful grin on her face, "Mom, can I?"

"Well," Pam began slowly.

"Please! It _is_ Friday, _and_ I just won a meet! Please!" Emily begged.

"Alright, what time can I expect her home?" Pam asked.

"Let's say…one?" Spencer offered.

"No later," Pam said firmly, a knowing smile on her face.

"You got it!" Spencer agreed.

"Great, well, Emily, I better head home if you don't need me here anymore, good to see you girls," Pam smiled to the four of them. "Great job again, sweetie, I'll see you later?"

"Mom, wait!" Emily hurried to pull her mother into another loving embrace, "Thank you so much for giving Spencer a chance."

Pam pulled back and cupped Emily's face in her hands, "I just love you. So, so much, and if she makes you happy, then I'm happy."

"I love you too," Emily smiled as her mother waved goodbye one last time before making her way out.

"So, where are we going? Because I do _not_ want to walk into a five star restaurant looking like _this_!" Emily asked.

"Yeah Spence, you didn't tell me you planned a date for Em!" Hanna nudged the thin girl.

"It's a surprise! But don't worry, it'll just be the two of us," Spencer said towards her girlfriend.

"Promise?" Emily asked sweetly, leaning in towards Spencer's face.

Spencer smiled and leaned in too, "Promise." They stole a quick kiss before Hanna coughed awkwardly.

"Save it for your date you two!" Aria teased.

"Speaking of our date, are you ready to go?" Spencer asked, looking at her watch then back to Emily.

"Yeah…come with me to the locker rooms to get my things?" Emily asked, lacing her hand with Spencer's.

"Sure. So, we'll see you guys tomorrow?" Spencer offered to Hanna and Aria.

"Well, I'm going on a date with Ezra…maybe tomorrow night?" Aria replied.

"That sounds cool with me!" Hanna said cheerily.

"Great. See you guys later!" Spencer waved.

"Bye! Have fun!" Aria smiled as Emily waved and dragged Spencer off.

"Y'all be safe now!" Hanna said in a mock southern bell accent. She could hear Emily laugh as they disappeared from sight.

…

"So where are you taking me?" Emily asked as they drove along the highway.

"You really think I'm gonna tell you?" Spencer asked deviously.

Emily sighed in defeat, "No. You never do! Always with the surprises!"

"Aw, come on babe, that's what makes it fun!"

"Sure…_fun_," Emily said sarcastically.

Spencer reached over and held Emily's hand before speaking softly, "You'll love it, I promise."

Emily just looked out the window and tried to figure out where they were headed. She furrowed her brow as they passed a sign that read 'Rosewood Lake 2 miles.'

"We're going to the lake?" Emily asked.

"I never said that," Spencer said secretively.

"Well what else _could _it be?" Emily asked.

"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of camping." Spencer looked at Emily for a reaction.

"Camping? Spencer, I have to be home by one!" Emily playfully slapped her girlfriend.

"Don't worry, we're just going to pitch the tent, have a little picnic for dinner, maybe stargaze a little. Nothing big. Besides, it's only a little after seven," Spencer explained.

"I'm counting on you Spence!" Emily said sternly.

"Isn't everyone?" She joked back.

Emily couldn't help but laugh as she ran her thumb over Spencer's knuckles, "I can't wait."

…

They arrived at the camp grounds around the lake and parked on the east side so they could see the sun set. Spencer grabbed the gear for the tent out of the trunk and quickly pitched it near a fire pit. From the trunk she also produced blankets, pillows, two lawn chairs, a picnic basket, and a couple bundles of firewood that she had purchased earlier that day.

"Spence, you did all this for me?" Emily asked as Spencer worked on lighting the fire.

"Of course. Now we have a quiet place to just have us time," Spencer nodded as if it were no big deal. Emily grinned down at Spencer as the sun set in the background and the fire began to blaze steadily. Spencer stood up and faced Emily, who wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist and pulled her close.

"I love you so much, Spence. Thank you," Emily said warmly, leaning in to kiss Spencer.

"Mmm, I love you too. Now, what do you say we eat, hm?" Spencer asked, sitting in the chair next to Emily's and opening the picnic basket, which contained several Tupperware containers which held pineapple, salad, club sandwiches, and chips. To drink she produced a bottle of wine, which Emily quickly pulled from her hands upon seeing the date.

"Where did you get this?" Emily asked, shocked. "This is a 1945 Haut Brion from …" Emily examined the bottle, "France! This must have cost a fortune! Spencer…" Emily couldn't find words.

"Don't worry, I just want you to enjoy tonight," Spencer smiled gently, taking the bottle back and retrieving the two glasses she had wrapped in soft cloths in the basket.

However, Emily was still looking at Spencer in disbelief. "Spence, how much did that cost?"

"Em, it really doesn't matter," Spencer tried to laugh it off.

"Seriously…" Emily seemed a little freaked out.

Spencer sighed, "Would it make you feel better if I told you…cause I seriously doubt it would."

"Oh my god…is it that much?" Emily asked, overwhelmed. Spencer was silent.

"…It was five thousand dollars. Give or take a couple hundred for shipping," Spencer said softly.

"Jesus Christ…Spencer, you can't keep spending money on me like that! It makes me feel bad!" Emily said with her usually tone of worry.

Spencer set the wine and glasses down and grabbed Emily's hands, "Emily, it's okay. I want to and my parents want to. They love you, okay. Don't ever feel bad. This is how being with me is. Please, don't feel bad. I _want_ to do it."

Emily looked at Spencer and thought for a moment, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I just want to give you all the things no one else can."

There was a pause, "Okay…I'll try not to get upset."

"Great," Spencer grinned, "Now, what do you say we get our money's worth from this wine?"

…

So they ate their picnic, both going through two glasses of wine before they retreated to the tent around 8:30. Emily laid down in between the blankets and waited for Spencer, who was putting the containers in the car, as to not attract animals. As she waited, the carefully stripped off all of her clothing and placed it in a pile in the corner of the tent. She heard the tent unzip and saw Spencer step in. Spencer noticed the devious grin on Emily's face and soon after noticed the pile of clothes in the corner.

"Whatcha got under there?" Spencer asked, now on her knees at Emily's feet. Emily smirked and bit her lip, propping herself up on her elbows as she looked at Spencer.

"Go under and find out for yourself!" Emily teased. Spencer just smiled and lifted up the bottom of the blanket that covered Emily's feet and ducked her head underneath.

Emily jumped when she felt Spencer's lips trailing up her body underneath the warm blanket. She kissed every square inch of flesh she could find, paying special attention to her full breasts, which drew a few moans from her naked girlfriend, until finally, she reached Emily's face. Her head came out from under the blanket by Emily's face and her clothed body rested parallel to Emily's, hovering over it, their lips inches apart.

"Well, hello!" Emily smiled, her hands sliding up under the back of Spencer's shirt.

"Mmm," Spencer nuzzled Emily's neck, "Hi," she husked in return, her breath sending a shiver up and down Emily's spine. She could smell the scent of chlorine in Emily's semi-damp tresses and it was comforting. It was a scent she had come to love and recognize immediately. Her lips trailed from just below Emily's ear lobe to her lips as Emily tugged at Spencer's shirt under the blanket. Spencer pulled back briefly to pull off her flannel shirt, and Emily wasted _no_ time in discarding Spencer's bra either.

"Well, someone's in a hurry!" Spencer laughed as Emily worked on pushing Spencer's jeans down.

"_Well_," Emily mocked, "someone has a curfew!"

Spencer laughed loudly at her girlfriend's remark, "By all means, then, proceed."

Emily finally pushed Spencer's pants down to her knees before letting Spencer finish kicking them off. Now all that separated them was Spencer's tiny lace panties. They kissed again as Spencer pressed her body flush with Emily's. She shivered when she felt Emily's warm hands sliding down her sides and coming to a stop on her hips at the hem of her panties.

"These need to go," Emily said softly, hooking the waistband and pushing them down eagerly. Spencer laughed again and finished the job for her.

"There we go…that's better," Spencer smiled as they lay. Emily grinned and without warning, slipped her hand between their bodies, her fingers finding Spencer's most sensitive area. Spencer gasped in pleasure and rolled her hips as Emily started her menstruations teasingly slow. Then, moments later, Emily flipped their position so that Spencer was now where Emily had just laid on her back.

"I do believe I owe you, Miss Hastings," Emily smiled, leaning down and kissing along Spencer's jaw. Spencer could only reply with a moan as Emily's hands traveled over her bare skin towards her womanhood. She bucked her hips when she felt Emily's fingers rub slow, tedious, circles there as their lips met again.

That's one thing Spencer loved about Emily. She was always so soft spoken and rather shy, but in bed, she was a completely different Emily. An Emily who had power, who was sexy, and who knew how to drive Spencer wild.

As Emily's fingers worked away, she proceeded to kiss down Spencer's body, causing goose bumps wherever she went. When she finally reached Spencer's aching core, she looked up at her girlfriend as a way of teasing her before finally replacing her fingers with her tongue. Spencer threw her head back and grabbed the blanket below her as Emily pleasured her.

"Em…" She said in a stagger breath.

Emily loved hearing Spencer moan her name. It was something that always made her want to make Spencer go nuts like this. The way Spencer's husky voice sounded turned Emily on so much.

Emily felt Spencer rolling her hips, trying to will her orgasm to come quicker, but Emily wouldn't have it. She placed her hands on Spencer's hips as to stop her movement. She licked faster and faster, driving Spencer closer to the edge.

"Fuck, Emily…I'm almost there…" Spencer panted and her breathing sped up. Emily persisted and soon, Spencer felt her whole body tremble and spasm with immense waves of pleasure. Emily sat up on her knees and smiled at the breathless girl before her before crawling back up to her face and kissing Spencer square on the lips.

"That never gets old," Spencer grinned like an idiot. Emily just grinned and kissed her again before rolling off to the side and pulling a blanket over them. Spencer cuddled up in the crook of her neck, kissing it lightly.

"I love you so much Spence. Thank you for tonight," Emily whispered, letting the quietness of the woods and the lake surround them.

"I love you too, Em. More than you know. I just want to show you that."

"You always do," Emily kissed her forehead, "What time is it?"

"Mmm, we have time, let's just lay here a little longer," Spencer insisted.

"Okay," Emily agreed.

And before they knew it, they were both sound asleep.

…

"Fuck! Emily! Wake up! We have to go! Now! We fell asleep!"

Emily's eyes opened to a half-naked Spencer gathering their things in the tent. She shot up and looked around, it was still dark…but what time was it? She reached for her pants and retrieved her phone. It was 4:24 a.m and she had 3 missed calls and several texts, all from her mother.

"Fuck.."Emily muttered to herself.

"I know…just, come on, get dressed, we have to hurry back," Spencer said through a yawn.

All Emily could think about was what her mother was going to do.

…

**All right! FINALLY updated! Again, I hope you can forgive me for that. I'm just so, so, so busy these days! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
